Chasing Doves
by Black-tears114
Summary: Fitz hates Eli and Eli hates Fitz. So when Fitz decides to use Clare as a pawn in his grand scheme to destroy the creepy kid named Eli, he finds it hard to focus when he has to stare into big blue eyes. R&R Eli/Clare/Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

The war between Eli and Fitz continued to wage on. It was becoming petty really; even Fitz had to admit he was stooping down to low levels. Even though watching Eli sit on a tic tack was satisfying, Fitz knew it wasn't his best work. Whatever he did, Eli came back swinging full force and it was becoming tiring. But he was not going to give up that easily. So Fitz used every brain cell that still functioned to think up a plan that would shatter that annoying and death-crazed kid. It was going to be perfect.

"Hey." A deep voice spoke out causing Clare to whirl around from her opened locker. Her short brunette curls bounced with her movement and for some reason it mesmerized Fitz.

"Oh, what do you want?" Clare asked skeptically, first thinking it was Eli behind her but was shocked to find Fitz standing there.

"You're Clare right?" He asked, gripping onto his back pack and Clare nodded her head, still wary of his motives.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Clare asked once more, arching a brow. It was strange talking to the bully that was tormenting the guy she liked. He was a Degrassi bully who roamed the halls, a predator in other words.

"Actually there might be. I need a tutor for English class." Fitz said simply, his intimidating posture caused Clare to sink back a bit.

"You do know I'm in grade 10." She said crossing her arms and Fitz shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm taking grade 10 English. So can you tutor me or not?" He asked again his voice never fleeting.

"I don't know." Clare began, still uncomfortable.

"If you can help me, I'll promise to lay off that dyke." Fitz said and Clare rolled her big blue eyes.

"His name is Eli." She corrected with slight annoyance and he shrugged again.

"Whatever, I don't even know why you hang out with that loser." He stated looking down. Out of boredom Fitz grinded his shoe onto the polished floor of the hall.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked slightly shaking her head.

"Don't know, always thought a girl as pretty as yourself wouldn't hang out with a loser who drives a hearse." Fitz smirked, before stepping closer.

"See you around, Clare." He smiled before walking away and leaving a rather blushing Clare flabbergasted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That Neanderthal approached you." Eli almost shrieked.

"Nothing bad occurred. He just asked for my help." Clare said, trying to quiet him down. She left out the part of him calling her pretty; she was still trying to decipher that part.

"With what?" Eli asked in a whisper, now considering that they were in the library.

"With his English class, he needs a tutor." Clare explained and Eli only let out a chuckle.

"His in grade eleven, how dumb could he be by asking someone in a lower grade for help." Eli said turning his attention to his opened text book. Clare furrowed her brows.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He looked up, surprised by the annoyed look on her face.

"I mean, the guy is a dumb ass." Eli smiled and Clare only rolled her eyes.

"Well I think it took him a lot of courage to ask for help, especially from someone in a lower grade." Clare stated firmly and Eli nodded his head.

"True but I just don't want you near him… or even being in the same room as him." Eli stated and Clare's eyes softened just a bit.

"Why?" She asked gently, hoping he would just say it. Clare wanted to make sure she was not the only one feeling something between the two. Whenever he smiled, her heart fluttered and when he said her name, she felt her knees go weak. She just wanted him to express some sort of feeling that went beyond friends.

"Because I hate that guy and he is a freaking psycho path." Eli said and Clare's shoulders slumped.

"I've got to go." She said suddenly and Eli raised his dark brows.

"Where to?" He asked as Clare stuffed her books into her bag.

"The Dot, I have a grade eleven to tutor." She smirked and she heard Eli huff.

"What the hell Clare?" Eli said and Clare playfully stuck out her tongue.

"You'll thank me later and for your information, I'm in the gifted program. I'm in your grade eleven English class." Clare said before leaving, ignoring Eli's protests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Perhaps she wasn't going to show up, perhaps she had changed her mind, or perhaps she was smarter than he thought. Fitz was fiddling with the salt shaker that rested on the polished table. Feeling antsy and quite bored he proceeded to sit up and leave but his actions were halted when he heard the bell above the door ring. He watched her walk nervously towards him.

"Almost thought, you weren't going to make it." Fitz smiled something he didn't do often.

"Well, taking into consideration that you need my help, I couldn't just blow you off." Clare explained taking a seat. For some reason Fitz's smile grew much wider and Clare noticed this. She innocently tilted her head, curious as to what he found funny.

"What?" She asked, oblivious and Fitz only let out a quiet chuckle.

"You really don't know do you?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes. She shook her head, was there something on her face?

"Know what?" She asked shyly, making sure her hair was in place, but when his smile persisted and his chuckles kept on coming, Clare couldn't help but smile as she raised her brow nervously. Was it something she said?

"Never mind, it's nothing." He said, looking away, his smile still plastered on his face. Genuinely laughing was something seldom for Fitz and he found her harmless intention of using that phrase quite humorous. Clare sneaked a slight glance at him. He wasn't so scary close up and in fact with that smile he wore, she had to admit he was handsome, in a tough guy kind of way.

"So shall we get started?" Clare asked, taking out her old grade 10 English notes.

"I take it you're reading Macbeth right?" She asked and Fitz finally turned his attention to her.

"Yeah and I hate it." He stated, his smile fading and Clare was a bit disappointed.

"Why?"

"I don't understand shit of what it means." He shrugged truthfully and Clare cringed slightly from his foul language.

"Well that's because it's written in Shakespearian." Clare smiled and he only looked at her, blinking a few times.

"It's Old English." She clarified and he let out a sigh, in understanding.

"I know, it can be tedious trying to decipher what he means, but you'll get use to it. Of course there her double entendres and meanings but it's all very poetic." She smiled.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"Why do you do that?" He asked and Clare blinked nervously.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Use big words."

Clare was taken aback by his comment. She casted her eyes down quickly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was using big words." She said but quickly turned her attention back to her bag.

"Before I forget, I got this for you." She said, digging into her bag and she brought out a thick paperback book.

"What is it?" Fitz asked, clearly not looking forward to the layers of paper he would have to flip through.

"It is a Shakespearian dictionary. It helps translate phrases and words from Shakespearean time into modern-day English." Clare smiled softly, handing it to him. He quickly flipped through it, letting out a bored yawn before setting it down. He looked at her and for some reason, unbeknownst to him, she looked away.

"You can also borrow my dictionary." She said, pulling out another large book and Fitz couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Just in case I start using big words again, you can look them up. It's a lot better than asking because it helps you remember better and it improves your spelling and vocabulary." Clare explained, holding the book towards him. Fitz didn't give a shit about the dictionary, but he noticed her reaction every time he swore. He bit his tongue and instead took interest in the silver band that rested on her finger.

"What's that?" He asked, nodding towards the ring and Clare looked down towards her hand.

"This thing, it's just a promise ring." Clare shrugged, laying the dictionary down, along with her hand.

"A promise ring?" Fitz repeated and Clare looked up shyly. He had heard about it before, but forgot exactly what it was meant for.

"Yeah, it just reminds me that I made a promise to…wait." Clare blushed, half embarrassed to explain the significance of her ring again.

"A promise to whom, Jesus?" He laughed quietly and Clare averted her eyes towards the clock that hung up high on the wall.

"I don't really like talking about this stuff." Clare whispered, feeling slightly self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Why not?" Fitz asked, trying hard to not to laugh again. For some reason she just made everything so damn innocent, it was funny. Fitz felt like a dirt bag sitting next to her. Her big blue orbs held so much pureness, he felt like saying the wrong thing could easily taint her.

"Because people start thinking I'm weird or something." Clare said truthfully, delicately rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't think you're weird." Fitz said leaning in. When Clare had placed her hand back down to rest on the table top, Fitz slowly brushed her fingers with his. His long digits gradually crawled up hers, leaving a trace of warm sensation from where he touched. Every instinct in Clare's being told her to pull her hand away, but she couldn't. The feel of his skin on hers felt rather pleasant. Soon his finger carefully caressed the silver ring, and Clare was speechless.

"I actually find it cute." He said, his own blue eyes held seriousness. He withdrew his hand and grabbed his bag from off the floor after sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked in a hush voice and Fitz shrugged.

"We just started." Clare pointed out and Fitz only picked up the two dictionaries and tucked them under his arm.

"Yeah…. I think I'm about finished."

Clare scoffed. What was happening here, and what was with the uncomfortable but slightly comfortable interaction.

"I'll see around." He winked and Clare could only turn around in awe to watch his leaving form. Turning back, she sighed. The whole situation was strange, and she couldn't understand why she was getting butterflies in her tummy all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Most people received love letters or heart shaped candies when they opened their lockers. Staring Clare Edwards back in the eyes was something completely different. She continued to gaze at the dead rose that lay neatly on the base of her locker. Who would put a dead rose in somebody's locker? A name came to Clare's mind and a smile tugged at her face. Grabbing the thorn less stem, she let out a small giggle and shut the locker closed.

She jumped, when she caught sight of Eli's smug face. He was leaning against his shoulder on the other locker beside Clare's. He wore his one sided smile and raised his brow.

"Eli, you almost gave me a heart attack." Clare said, still startled. She placed her hand upon her chest to steady her heart.

"Yeah, I have that affect on girls." Eli smirked and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Conceited much?" She joked and Eli pushed himself off the locker, before shrugging.

"What's with this anyway?" Clare asked, raising the dead rose up to his face and he only chuckled.

"Well, I saw it and it reminded me of you." He said slyly, causing Clare to arch an eyebrow.

"You saw a dead rose and it reminded you of me? You see nothing wrong with that?" Clare asked, trying to understand the logic. He nodded and she only pushed the dead vegetation into his chest forcefully.

"I was only kidding." Eli laughed, having the wind knocked out of him for five seconds. Clare shook her head, but she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Walk me to class?" She asked and Eli smirked.

"After you Milady." He said charmingly and Clare snickered in amusement. As they walked side by side down the crowded Degrassi halls, Little Clare Edwards decided to make a bold move. She slowly and shyly, moved her hand towards his lonely one. Her porcelain fingers crept towards his and when they softly brushed against his knuckles, he swiftly pulled his hand into his jean pocket and Clare drew back her hand towards her brunette curls. _Smooth Clare, smooth._

Eli cleared his throat before speaking.

"So how did your tutoring session go with the caveman?" Eli laughed and Clare gave him a glance.

"His name is Fitz; well that's what people call him." Clare said, strangely coming to his defence.

"Whatever. So did you bring a lighter and teach him how to say the word FIRE." Eli joked with fake enthusiasm.

"Very funny Eli but he isn't all that bad. If he just applied himself more, I'm sure he can do well in school. Plus he might just be a little misunderstood and guided." Clare stated, before both she and Eli stopped in front of her first period class.

"Sweet Clare, I'll try to remember that while he is punching my face in." Eli said sarcastically and this caused Clare to sigh as she rolled her eyes once more.

'I don't know Eli; maybe you should end this little tug-o-war with Fitz. Be the bigger person and call a real truce, before it escalates into bigger problems." Clare said with concrete concern and Eli smiled.

He brushed a loose strand of Clare's hair back and Clare unconsciously leaned her cheek into his palm. Her blue eyes met with his green ones and she was sure he was going to lean down and kiss her, but instead he lightly patted her cheek and gave her a toothy grin.

"Now how much fun could that possibly be?" Eli smiled and Clare silently huffed in annoyance. The school bell resonated along the halls and people scurried to class.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you later." Eli said and coolly walked off, leaving Clare to ponder. Did he like her? He kept on sending her mixed signals and she did not understand him at all. Just now he placed a rose into her locker; even though it was dead it was a sweet gesture and he had affectionately touched her hair. But then there was the whole let's not hold hands vibe and the brotherly pat on the cheek. Clare shook her head. Eli Goldsworthy was a piece of work, with layers of murky mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey everybody thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. So here is chapter four and I just want to let everyone know, this was intentionally suppose to be a Clare/Fitz story but Fitz isn't on the character selection, so I made it into a Fitz/Clare/Eli love triangle, so don't worry Clare/ Eli fans, I'll try to have as many EClare moments as possible but also Clare and Fitz will get rather friendly in this story**. **Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4:**

Bianca was not having a very good day. So when she wasn't having a good day, others couldn't have a good day. She watched in pleasure as people sank back into their lockers and dodged her as she walked by. Everyone knew to stay out of her way, everyone except Clare Edwards, who didn't get the memo. Clare was too absorbed in her unzipped backpack to notice an irritated Bianca make her way down the hall.

"I could have sworn I put it in here." Clare muttered to herself, digging through the bag and not paying much attention.

A thug that shadowed Bianca said something, causing the fierce female to turn her head and smirk. Just as the universe planned, the inevitable happened. Clare and Bianca collided, their shoulders bumping into one another. Clare's backpack lunged forward, spilling the contents onto the floor. Bianca was unmoved or unfazed but was a million times pissed. Dropping to her knees, Clare picked up every item that adorned the hallway floor and when she had caught sight of the item she was looking for she proceeded to grab it. Adidas sneakers stomped on the little book causing Clare to retract her hand. Her blue eyes moved up along skin-tight jeans and a mini leather jacket only to meet angry brown eyes.

"You better watch where you're going!" Bianca snapped, grabbing the book from under her shoe. Usually Bianca didn't waste her precious time picking on little Degrassi losers, but she had waked up on the wrong side of bed this morning and even a tiny fly could easily irritate her.

"I'm really sorry, but I need that." Clare apologized, zipping up her bag as she stood up.

"What is this?" Bianca said to herself as she opened it up and a mischievous smirk graced her face.

"Check it out! It's a bible; she actually brought a bible to school." Bianca snickered, as she showed the looming goon behind her. Clare's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Could I please have it back?" Clare demanded, going to reach for it but Bianca pulled it away.

"She even highlighted some lines. What a bible-thumper." Bianca mocked, an obnoxious laugh erupting from her throat. Clare didn't know what to do, but she was getting rather annoyed by the two.

"Give it back." Clare said more firmly standing her ground and Bianca ceased her laughter as she turned to her. She arched a delicate eyebrow before approaching Clare.

"Or else what, you're going to start praying. Maybe God will smite me." Bianca sneered, hanging the bible over Clare's head. Was she really going to get into a fight with Bianca Desousa? She never gotten into fights and in fact was not looking forward to the conflict at hand. As Clare was about to part her lips, a large hand grabbed the bible from Bianca's grasp causing both females to turn their heads to the interference.

"Lay off." Fitz said simply handing the bible back to Clare and giving Bianca a stern glare. Bianca only scoffed, completely taken aback by Fitz's sudden chivalry.

"Thanks Fitz." Clare said with a soft smile, holding the book close to her chest. Fitz only nodded and Bianca let out a laugh.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked, snapping her fingers.

"I've got to go, but thanks again." Clare said, turning swiftly around and making her way down the hall. As Fitz watched her leave, Bianca came up beside him and threw a light punch on his shoulders. He turned to her with a little scowl and she only smirked.

"Don't tell me you like that dork." Bianca said and Fitz only gripped the strap of his backpack as he made his way down the hall in the opposite direction.

"It's not like that." He stated simply and Bianca grinned.

"Then explain, because the Fitz I know ain't any prince charming." Bianca laughed, as she walked by his side.

"I don't like her. Just have to get her to trust me." He said with a shrug and Bianca raised her brow.

"May I ask why?"

"So I can smash that Eli-kid's face." Fitz said under his breath and Bianca wrinkled her forehead.

"It sounds like you have a diabolic plan and I want in." Bianca stated popping her gum and Fitz only turned to her.

"Alright, but you've got to stop acting like a bitch every time a drug deal goes bad." Fitz said with a slight smirk and Bianca shot him the evil eye.

"Shut the hell up." Bianca said, popping the collar of her leather jacket.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you for finally joining us Mrs. Edwards." Eli joked in a fake English accent. Clare only snickered as she took a seat on a bright pink bouncy ball.

"So what took you so long?" Adam asked, bouncing nonchalantly on his green exercise ball.

"I was held up." Clare said, placing her book bag down and Adam furrowed his brows.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"Bianca Desousa is what happened. I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway and she was ready to start world war 3." Clare sighed, with a slight roll of her eyes. Eli smirked and for some reason Adam's eyes lit up.

"So, how did you get out of that one?" Eli asked, leaning in with interest.

"Fitz." Clare shrugged and Eli's green eyes widened.

"Come again?" He asked, thinking he didn't hear her right.

"Fitz stepped in and told Bianca to back off." Clare said again, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"So let me get this straight, you tutor Fitz and then he provides around the clock bodyguard services?" Adam asked, raising his brow. A small smile swept across Clare's face and she nodded.

"I guess so."

"Maybe that explains why Fitz hasn't done anything to us in the past three days." Adam said a bit cheery, leaning back a bit and almost losing his balance.

"Yeah, he is actually really nice…when he wants to be." Clare added, logging onto the computer. Eli shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you just say Mark Fitzgerald is nice? The same guy who has been making Adam and I's life at this school a living hell. Why would you even associate with him?" Eli asked with confusion ablaze in his eyes. Clare hesitated for a minute before deciding to just tell him.

"I'm only helping him because he said if I did, he would leave you and Adam alone. So I agreed." Clare said simply and Eli shot up from his exercise ball.

"What?" He asked, distaste evident in his voice. Clare was expecting a thank you.

"What's the big deal?" Clare asked, clueless to his sudden anger.

"The big deal is I don't need you fighting my battles." Eli said as he grabbed his knapsack and Clare furrowed her brows.

"I'm not fighting anyone's battles; I'm only trying to help you." Clare said, standing up as well.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for your help." Eli said and Clare scoffed. She roughly grabbed her own backpack and narrowed her eyes.

"You're being a real jerk, you know that." She snapped, before exiting the empty classroom.

"Whatever." Eli said, doing the same and they both left in opposite directions down the hall.

Adam stood up and stopped at the classroom entrance, turning his head in both directions. Now he had his own dilemma. Who the hell was he going to sit with at lunch?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, kind of had a block. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! This story should probably be considered AU. After watching My Body is A Cage, Adam's plot, I cried. I so wished Degrassi would turn Fitz good, cause he is such a villain along with Owen and Bianca. Any who... this is the fifth chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 5:**

The next day at school, Adam plopped down beside Eli at one of the picnic tables.

"You couldn't find Clare." Eli said quietly, tossing his baby carrot down onto his tray as he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Yep." Adam shrugged. He turned his head slightly and sighed.

"You know that was a real jerk move you pulled yesterday." Adam stated.

"I wasn't being a jerk; it's just about the principle." Eli said simply.

"What principle?" Adam asked a bit confused and Eli turned to him. The sun's rays reflecting off his dark hair.

"That Clare had to come to my defence. What kind of message does that send to Fitz and his pack of gorillas? That I can't defend myself or teach them a lesson, and I need a Clare, a girl, to bail me out." Eli stated. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Clare was just trying to help; it's obvious that she really cares about you." Adam said turning to his food. Eli casted his eyes down. Adam was right, but he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Just remember, I'm only sitting with you because I couldn't find Clare." Adam said matter-of-factly, causing Eli to roll his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clare walked causally towards the group of boys that hung out behind the school. She was slightly nervous and a million things were going through her mind. First it was that fact that she was approaching Fitz and his posse of troublemakers…by herself. She had a gut feeling that Fitz wouldn't do anything to her but the talk she needed to have with him wasn't going to end on a good note.

She had waited an hour at the dot yesterday and Fitz didn't showed up. She was a bit upset by that along with having to deal with Eli's ego. Why were boys so…aggravating? She stood a good distance away from the hoodlums before calling his attention.

"Fitz." She said and he turned around, giving her a slight nod before turning back to the other boy who was animatedly talking about breaking into cars. Sighing, she tried again.

"Fitz, I need to talk to you." Clare said a little louder and with a roll of his eyes, Fitz turned around and gave her his full attention. The breeze suddenly picked up and she hesitated as she hugged herself. She looked from Fitz to the others boys behind him and then to Fitz again.

"Alone?" She clarified, biting her bottom lip and Fitz sighed. He signaled for the other guys to leave, and they only responded with knowing smirks before going.

"What?" He asked, after the others left. Clare cleared her throat and conjured up as much confidence as she could.

"I waited for you at the dot, but you never showed." Clare said trying to sound very upset but it wasn't working at all.

"Things came up." He shrugged nonchalantly. Clare didn't believe him because of the lack of sincerity in his voice. She looked at him with questioning eyes and Fitz felt the suddenness of guilt. Lying was really easy, especially for him, but when she kept staring at him with those big blue eyes, he found it difficult.

"Fine, I didn't want to show up." He said simply, bothered by the skepticism in her face.

"You could have at least told me or dropped by to say you couldn't make it. You're the one who asked me for help." Clare stated firmly as she narrowed her eyes.

"So what, are you going to arrest me now?" Fitz snapped, losing patience.

Clare averted her eyes away from him. The sudden realization washed over her. This was Fitz she was dealing with. A scolding from Clare Edwards wouldn't do anything. She felt weak around him and it was hopeless to try and set him straight. How could she? Her eyes glossed over with sadness and for some odd reason, Fitz felt a ping of guilt.

"You're right; I shouldn't have expected that much from you." She said quietly but the statement was loud enough for Fitz to hear.

Usually when people said that to him, he didn't mind. They were one less person who cares right? When that comment escaped her lips, it hurt. So when Clare tired to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Would it make you feel better, if I said I was sorry?" He asked, furrowing his brows. Clare looked down at his hold on her and then back to his face. He didn't get it.

"Let go." She said, but he didn't.

"As long as you're not pissed."

"You can't force someone to accept your apology." Clare scoffed and he loosened his grip, letting go of her hand. Feeling a faint weakness, he did something he had never done before.

"You're right; just don't get mad…please." He said much softer, catching Clare off guard. His once harsh and unemotional voice was filled with honesty and seriousness. Feeling her heart skip a couple beats, she felt it necessary to change the subject.

"I edited your descriptive writing assignment." Clare said immediately not giving Fitz enough time to respond. She pulled the sheet of paper out from her backpack but kept it close to her chest. She looked at him and offered him a weak smile.

"It was good. There were just a few fragmented sentences and spelling errors." Clare said. After about an awkward minute she handed it to him and he raised his brow.

"Just a few?" He asked, scanning the paper and noticing the large amount of red marks on the beige sheet.

"I really liked the topic." Clare said brightly, hoping it would encourage him. He only crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Clare asked, bewildered by his sudden actions

"I wasn't going to hand it in anyways." He said simply, sitting down on a nearby bench. Clare followed close behind but decided on standing instead.

"Why not, it was fine; you just had to fix some writing mistakes." Clare said, watching him take out a pack of smokes. He pulled out a long cigarette and offered her one. She only shook her head and he chuckled.

"I should have figured." He muttered after lighting up the cig and inhaling. Clare only smiled, a force smile, before fanning away the growing smoke.

"You're such a goody- two-shoes." He teased.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clare asked

"Have you ever done anything remotely bad in your life?"Fitz asked and Clare furrowed her brows. Of course she did, she wasn't perfect. She shrugged, thinking about it. Clare had done things, but most of them were more embarrassing then reckless.

"I have." Clare said confidently, hating to be defined or prejudged.

"Like what?" Fitz asked and Clare looked away trying to remember. There was the whole being caught with a vibrator in her bag at school, but she was definitely not going to mention that. How about being called a bitch by the principle, no that wasn't her fault. The Shep was an ass. What about stealing Declan's story and his sweater, too embarrassing! Clare decided to settle on something less thwarting.

"Well… I skipped class once." She said truthfully and Fitz raised his brow. He didn't expect that at all, she seemed like the eager type to go to school.

"And did what?" He asked. Clare inhaled deeply, her blue eyes contemplating whether to say it. He would probably ostracize her, Eli did.

"I worked on … an English assignment." She said slowly, and sure enough he laughed. He looked at her and then looked away as more of his laughter filled the air.

"It's not funny. I got a detention." Clare smiled, feeling a sudden giggle come up. He only shook his head.

"Yeah, it is. You skipped class to do work. What's the point of skipping class?" He asked controlling his laughter and Clare only shook her head slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks were turning red and she smiled light-heartedly.

"I'll have you know, truancy is highly intolerable at school." She laughed and Fitz rolled his eyes. He stood up and threw his cigarette to the ground. Grinding it, he looked up at Clare. A genuine smile graced his face and Clare smiled back, feeling a blush creep on.

"Come on." He said, gesturing for them to walk.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked, sceptically.

"Skipping, I mean that assignment isn't going to write itself. Let's pull a Clare Edwards." He smiled and Clare let out a laugh.

"Is that a first for you?" She asked.

"With you, everything is a first."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, some stuff came up. Anyways I want to finish this story before the end of Degrassi : The boiling point, so I'll try to update quickly (TRY). In this chapter, I have no idea what Fit'z home life is, so i made it up. If Degrassi even does elaborate on Fitz, then I'll change it accordingly but for now just roll with it. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They are all very encouraging. Also don't worry next chapt will be mostly Eli and Clare... so yeah.**

Clare had no idea what had gotten into her, or what possessed her to skip class with Mark Fitzgerald. There she was, walking alongside one of Degrassi's bullies, heading towards the ravine. Of all places she was going to, it had to be the ravine. Clare could recall the time she had went with Alli and nothing good had come from it.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and nervously twisted her abstinence ring. As they made their way through the clearing, Clare could make out a group of teens surrounding a small bonfire. It was still daylight out and she found it quite odd but when she got closer, she realized they were using it as a giant lighter for their cigarettes.

Once Clare and Fitz approached the little circle, a blond male perked up and greeted Fitz.

He gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder and handed him a cold beer from a cooler. Clare had noticed Bianca, the only female, look up at her. She could have sworn she saw Bianca roll her eyes but was more surprise when Bianca reached into the cooler and approached her.

"Here." Bianca offered and Clare shook her head.

"No thanks." Clare said. Now she was definitely sure this time Bianca had rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I was having a bad morning and I took it out on you. I've got nothing against people who carry bibles; My Grams got one under her pillow." Bianca shrugged truthfully and Clare was taken by surprise. Bianca had just apologized to her and even though she had to question the sincerity in the other girl's voice, she gladly accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Clare said.

"Yeah, whatever." Bianca rushed with a force smile. She took her seat onto the large log and Clare noticed Fitz had taken a seat too. When he motioned for her to join him, she was hesitant at first, but tried to look comfortable as she sat down with folded hands.

"So… do you come here a lot?" Clare asked lamely, trying to start a small conversation.

"It's an escape." He shrugged, taking a sip from his open beer can. Before Clare could question him on his response, the blond boy from before butted in.

"Hey Fitz, whose your little friend?" He asked with a smug smile, giving Clare a look over. Fitz only narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Forget about it Scottie, you're not her type." Bianca said with amusement, intending to insult the blond rather than compliment Clare. Clare did have to admit she liked getting attention from boys, it was sort of like a guilty pleasure. At the moment, she didn't enjoy it as much. Most of the boys at the ravine were… greasy.

The blond boy only rolled his eyes, making a comment to Bianca that was only rewarded with a firm slap to his arm and he winced in slight pain.

"You hit like a dude." He said simply, which caused the raven-haired female to scowl at him. Fitz usually didn't mind the pointless bantering but today he was slightly annoyed. Possibly because he realized Clare was feeling uncomfortable, by the way she squirmed a bit. He stood up, setting his half-finished beer down.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Clare stood up with questioning eyes but before she could even ask why, he was already leaving. The only reason she followed him was because she didn't trust anyone else there. If she had to take chances with someone at the ravine, it would have to be Fitz. She still had no idea what his intentions were because it was not everyday a guy like Fitz started being nice to others, but he was at least nice to her.

They walked in silence until Clare saw that menacing van get closer and she wondered why Fitz was leading her towards it. She stopped in her tracks, a nervous blush crossing her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but it was obvious. He turned around and raised a brow. She seemed nervous; by the way she bit her lip and crossed her arms. When he caught her eyes wander to the van, he let out a chuckle.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to go in there." He said before walking again, passing the van and stopping at a vacant spot of grass. He rolled his eyes when she stayed at the same spot she stood, still looking nervous.

"Clare." He called a little impatiently and she darted her eyes away before walking towards him. It was bad enough that she skipped class, but she actually felt shivers of delight when he called her name.

"So you're serious? You really want to work on the assignment." She stated and he nodded.

"I asked for your help, didn't I?" He reminded her, before they sat down. Clare had taken her backpack with her and so she pulled out her notebook and pen. Unfolding the crumpled piece of paper, they worked on it a bit; she explained to him what he did wrong. He was uninterested in it, but listened regardless, a bored expression adorning his face. They sat in silence, as he fixed the mistakes but it was awkward, especially for Clare.

"Earlier… you said the ravine is like an escape." Clare began hesitantly but she got his attention. He looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't really understand what you meant by that." Clare said with a slight shake of her head.

"It's a place to get away from home." He said simply. Clare looked away, feeling slightly bad to bring such a subject up.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was personal." Clare apologized.

"It's not much of a surprise that I have a crappy home life." He said without much care, which caused Clare to look up.

"Mom's an alcoholic and Dad's out of the picture." He said nonchalantly, turning back to the open notebook.

"That doesn't bother you?" Clare asked with curious blue eyes.

"Not much I can do about it." He said, not bothering to look up.

"My parents were fighting a lot. I wasn't sure if they were just going through a rough patch but it got so intense I honestly thought they were going to get divorced. I thought there was little I could do." Clare said as she fiddled with a blade of grass. He looked at her waiting for her point.

"But then a friend told me I should speak up, write about it and share it with my parents. So I did and... I'm kind of glad I did." Clare said locking eyes with him.

"So, your parents stopped fighting, your mom baked an apple pie and everything is perfect under your big blue sky?" He asked sarcastically and Clare narrowed her eyes.

"No, they still argue but my point is-" She started with evident anger but he cut her off.

"Look it's hard to have a conversation with your mom, when she's out of it…like every morning and gone all night." He stated sternly and she looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just thought." Clare began but couldn't finish. Fitz almost rolled his eyes because she was doing it again. That stupid thing with her eyes and lips, which made him feel bad for snapping at her or saying something she didn't like. She was pretty, he'd give her that. With a sigh, he was compelled to make things less tense.

"Look, I've never told anyone about my mom." He said not sure how to express his actual thoughts.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Clare said quietly, looking up. He softened his gaze.

"You didn't, I just keep things to myself… so thanks." He said and Clare smiled. Fitz turned back to the notebook and Clare stole a glance. There was a wall, definitely a wall was present but it just became transparent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, so I'm like really bad. Not going to have this finished before Degrassi's over. Anyway, this is pretty much Eclare. I'll try to have this fanfic completed soon though, so maybe I can start a new Fanfic with just Clare and Fitz when they are much older. Thank you to all the reviewers and taking the time to review this story. I really appreciate it. I remember one reviewer was confused about this, but in this story it is a love triangle between Fitz, Clare and Eli. Hope that cleared it up. **

When he entered class, he was greeted to an empty seat. He knew she had skipped and he also knew it was probably because of him. As he walked to his desk, he could a feel her blue orbs watching him but when he turned to make eye contact, it was only an empty seat. Eli shook his head as he sat down thinking that perhaps he was losing his mind. He tried to focus on the lesson being taught, but he couldn't.

He could feel her soft breaths tickle the back of his neck. It was only an empty seat. He heard the scribbling of her pen and the way she tapped it upon the desk. He looked from the corner of his eye only to see that empty seat. Sighing quietly his mind drifted off, coming to a realization, one he already knew all along but refused to admit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He spotted Clare shoving some text books into her open locker. It had been approximately one day, two hours and 15 minutes since they last talked (or argued). He walked up casually towards her, his hands fitted into the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey Clare." He said calmly but she didn't say anything. She only gave him an annoyed glance before turning back to her locker.

"The cold shoulder uh?" He asked, with his lopsided smirk and she only shook her head. This was not going anywhere, so he decided to just cut to the chase.

"So where were you yesterday?" He asked and Clare wetted her lips. She could tell him that she skipped class to hang out with Fitz but she already knew what his reaction would be to that. There was also the option to lie and say she had a doctor's appointment but she didn't want to bear false witness against her neighbour, so she went with an alternative.

"Why would you care?" She asked with obvious distain before shutting her locker closed and walking off. He followed her down the crowded halls, maneuvering through and avoiding other students.

"Listen Clare, I get that you are still upset at me and I'll admit that I may have overreacted." He called after her and she halted in her tracks, swiftly turning to face him.

"Overreacted is an understatement." She said, clutching her books to her side. Eli sighed, slightly amused by her 'mad face'.

"I realized I was being a jerk, so I'm sorry." He said sincerely and Clare only let out a small laugh.

"Did Adam talk to you?" She asked impatiently and he darted his eyes away.

"Maybe." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable." Clare sneered before turning around again, only to have Eli run after her.

"C'mon Clare, I said I was sorry."

"Maybe sorry isn't good enough." Clare snapped, turning to face his apologetic face.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He asked, running out of options. She looked away, not sure herself. Maybe she wanted him to profess his feelings for her but the chance of that happening was slim to none. She looked thoughtful for a minute, before sighing.

"Absolutely nothing." She said simply and for the last time, walked away. But Eli was not one to do nothing. He was going to get her forgiveness one way or another. He ran up behind her and cut in front, causing her to abruptly stop. Setting one knee down and grasping her hand, he smirked.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, noticing that other students stopped to watch the spectacle. Eli didn't seem bothered and enjoyed the red tint that began to spread across her cheeks.

"You win Clare Edwards. I, Eli Goldsworthy, solemnly beg for your forgiveness." He said loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

"Get up." Clare said quietly, totally caught off guard. He was drawing an audience and she could feel the stares. She gave him a hardened one of her own but he only chuckled in response.

"So what do you say Clare, in front of all these people? Do you forgive me?" He asked slyly, looking at her from behind his lashes and she brought her palm to her face. Why was he doing this? Like a good audience, they all awed in unison and one random student yelled 'forgive him!'

"If say yes will you get up?" Clare asked quietly, removing her palm from her face and Eli nodded his head.

"Fine then, you're forgiven." Clare said quickly but Eli wanted to torment her a little more.

"I'm sorry Clare, what was that?" He asked, straining his ear. He wore a smirk that merged self-deprecation and arrogance into one charming package.

"Fine, I forgive you." She nearly shouted, causing the crowd to clap and Eli to finally jump up.

"She said yes folks, remember your witnesses." He stated to the dispersing crowd before turning to the blushing girl.

"Eli, don't ever do that again." Clare warned breathlessly. He only laughed before swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Only if you promise that you really do forgive me." He said and she turned to look up at him. She wanted to be mad, she really wanted to. But every time he made that face, she felt her lips turn into an automatic smile.

"Deal." She said and they began to walk, his arm still around her. This would have been perfect, if he wasn't so oblivious.

"I still can't believe you did that." Clare said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"Well, we do seem to bond more over public humiliation." He shrugged and she only laughed.

"True." They stopped, noticing that they had entered a hall that was pretty much empty. He turned to look down at her. Feeling his eyes on her, she faced him and they shared a gaze. Her heart beat quickened and Clare was prepared to make this moment happen. His lips were beckoning to her and as much as that little voice in her head told her to back up, she began to lean in. He wasn't moving away, so perhaps he was expecting it. Maybe he wanted it just as bad as she did. Before her lips could even meet his, Adam Torres skidded in.

"There you guys are!" He said triumphantly but raised his brow, when he noticed them jump apart from each other.

"Was I interrupting something?"Pause.

"Nope." Eli said clearing his throat.

"Nothing at all." Clare answered.

"So I take you two are talking to each other now?" He asked and they both simultaneously nodded their heads together.

"That's good." He said, not sure of what just happened.

'Well I got to get to class." Eli said with a shrug and Clare nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too, I Definitely, can't be late." She smiled. Adam watched them both leave, a large space between the two. It really didn't take a genius to see what was happening here and Adam rolled his eyes.

"As long as I get the basket of garlic bread, I'm fine." He said sarcastically, realizing that he was officially becoming the third wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the stellar reviews. I know, it's been a while but I suck at updating quickly, so I made this chapter a little longer. Any-who, in this chap it's all Fitz and Clare interaction...so Eclare lovers please beware. Also, in All Falls Down pt 2... who totally loved the Fitz/Clare interaction in the beginning? Of course any hope of a friendship between the two has been stomped on (*Thanks Eli!*) but I loved it. Hope Fitz is in the second half of the season (Can only wish for more Flare moments). Plus, I'm not sure how to spell Wesley's last name... so it's either Betenkamp or Betencamp. So I'm going to stop rambling and get in with the chapter. Hope you like it and REVIEW!  
**

There were a lot of things Clare knew she would never see in her lifetime. Such as pigs flying or robots taking over the world. Heck, she wasn't even betting on witnessing the second coming of Jesus but the sight before her; it definitely would have made the top of her list.

There, waiting against her locker, was the menacing bad boy himself. As she swung open the glass door, her eyebrows were already raised and lips parted.

"Fitz?" She asked calling his attention, with questioning blue eyes. Unfolding his arms, he turned to her and managed to flash a small smile.

"Hey." He said simply and she smiled back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not sure what he was doing waiting for her. He looked down before, turning to her.

"I need to show you something." He stated and Clare nodded. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his hooded navy sweater and handed it to her. Unfolding the paper, her eyes brightened up and she smiled. Written on the top right corner of the sheet was a huge 'B'.

"Fitz, you got a B on your assignment." She said cheerfully. He only shrugged and his lack of enthusiasm caused Clare to roll her eyes. He was such a pessimistic individual.

"It being my first B…I could care less." He stated.

"You're not glad with this mark?" Clare asked slightly confused.

"I'm not really the type to get excited over school grades." Fitz said matter-of-factly, in a taunting voice.

"Are you implying something?" Clare asked with a small smile. She knew he was practically calling her a geek but she didn't seem the least upset about it. He only gave her a 'perhaps' shrug.

"Well, I think we should celebrate." Clare stated, handing the paper back.

"Celebrate? Over a B, are you serious?" He asked with an incredulous tone of voice.

"Drinks will be on me." Clare smiled.

"Well, if they are going to be free…I guess."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vanilla milkshakes wasn't really what Fitz had in mind. Usually when somebody said 'drinks on me', it involved hard liquor and a bar. But it was Clare… what did he expect. In fact, he expected just that; safe, plain and cutesy little vanilla milkshakes. It fit her rather well. So he couldn't help but smile when she turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you wanted vanilla, because I can always get you another one?" Clare began. She had asked Fitz what he wanted to drink and he said he didn't care. She suggested milkshakes; he only shrugged and told her to get him what she was getting. When she handed him the drink, he looked at it almost as if it would attack any minute.

"Seriously Clare, its fine" He reassured with a smirk and she smiled. As she turned back around, she almost bumped into an incoming figure, but stopped just in time.

"Oh, hi Wesley, I didn't see you there." She smiled at the scrawny boy.

Ah, Wesley Betencamp. He was the only boy to ever get to second base with Clare and that was purely by accident. He was also the only boy ever noted in history to get a hickey from Clare Edwards. So things between the two were awkward to say the least, but Clare managed to express to Wesley she had no feelings for him. The curly haired boy took it well, which was a relief to Clare.

"Hey Clare." He said happily, giving her that friendly Betencamp smile. He noticed the rather tall boy behind her and his hazel eyes widened in obvious fear.

"H-Hey F-Fitz." He said shakily, but Fitz didn't say anything. He only gave him a look. Instinctively, Wesley stuck his bandaged hand into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He extended it out to Fitz but Fitz only arched his brow.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"I-It is my lunch m-money, just thought I'd s-save you the t-trouble." He stuttered, slowly slinking away. Once Wesley was at a good distance, he bolted out the door. Fitz rolled his eyes thinking that kid had serious problems. As they took their seats at an empty table Clare shook her head.

"You steal lunch money? Isn't that a tad bit cliché?" she asked, with slight amusement.

"As you noticed, I don't steal it, they just hand it to me." Fitz replied and Clare only laughed by that response.

"Right." She said but paused.

"I never did thank you, for keeping your end of the bargain and leaving Eli alone." Clare said gratefully.

"A promise is a promise." He shrugged.

"You've definitely proven you're a man of your words." Clare smiled. Then there was silence. "Um, I just want you to know, I feel bad about what I said at the Ravine yesterday." Clare said cautiously. She knew he was going to roll his eyes, but she had a hard time letting stuff go. She didn't mean to appear like a haloed counselor who tried to help him with his personal issues.

"Why?" He asked and she averted her eyes away.

"I shouldn't have tried to give you advice, when I clearly don't understand your situation." Clare said truthfully, deciding to make eye contact with him.

"Honestly, are you going to apologize for that every time I see you?" Fitz asked, but before Clare could respond, he continued.

"I told its cool, so will you forget about it." He said annoyed.

"Besides, I should really apologize for the whole sarcastic apple pie remark." He stated lowly.

"It's okay; that comment kind of made sense. I mean, I didn't expect to fix my parent's problem. It's just sometimes, there is nothing you can do and-" Clare began and her gaze was fixated on the polished surface of the table.

"The rest is all up to them." He said finishing her sentence. She looked up with widened eyes but soon pulled her lips into a weak smile.

"Exactly." She said

"Yeah, I remember when I was ten; I had this brilliant idea to sell all my baseball cards and action figures. Just so I could help raise money for her to go to rehab." He said with a chuckle, but Clare knew it was just to mask the evident pain in his voice.

"She must have really appreciated it." Clare said with a soft, smile.

"So much, that she blew all of it on scotch and vodka." He said and Clare's smile slowly disappeared.

"Oh, Fitz…" Clare began but she really didn't know what to say. His eyes left hers for a second but when he looked back up, it was only a hardened gaze.

"Don't get all sympathetic." He said toughly and Clare could tell that wall was coming back up.

"I won't… in fact we can totally change the subject." Clare said, trying to muster up a warm smile.

"You know, I don't know much about you." Clare said and he only raised a brow to her.

"Like your interests or hobbies." She said with a shrug, but there was only silence.

"I really like to read and write. I'm on the year book committee and the library is like my hang out spot." She said gleefully, trying to lighten up the mood. Clare was trying to communicate that there would be no more depressing revelations to each other.

"Wow, you really live up to this all nerd thing." He finally said and Clare laughed.

"I guess…but what about you? There must be something you enjoy doing." Clare asked, careful not to add _"other than beating up kids."_

"Boxing." He said and Clare perked up at his one word answer.

"I'm not really surprised that fighting is your pastime. You really live up to the whole bad boy persona." Clare joked, taking a quick sip of her milkshake.

"Are you teasing me?" He asked, with an unreadable expression and Clare nearly choked. That was the last thing she wanted to do and she shook her head.

"No, I mean boxing is a respectable sport and it takes a lot of dedication and hard work, plus it's very good for your cardiovascular system." She rambled nervously.

"You're doing it again." He said cutting her off.

"Um… doing what exactly?" Clare asked, slowing down.

"Being smart." He said, his face cracking into a smile and Clare sighed in relief.

"For a minute there, I thought you were upset." Clare said truthfully, clearing her throat.

"So, when you're nervous you ramble on like some kind of encyclopaedia?" Fitz asked in amusement, tilting his head slightly to the side and Clare only narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not that smart." She said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm only kidding; I think smart girls are kind of…hot." He said with a smirk and Clare felt her cheeks heat up. This conversation just took an interesting turn.

"Right and I might have a thing for bad boys." Clare said quietly with a laugh. It was really meant to be a thought rather than spoken words but she couldn't take it back.

"It that so?" He asked with lit up blue eyes and when his smirk became a little more attractive, Clare lamely fiddled with a curl of her brunette hair.

"Would you look at the time, I have to get home. This was… nice." Clare said with a nervous smile but she couldn't hide the red tint to her cheeks. She wasn't blushing because of him right? She stood up, grabbing her hardly finished milkshake.

"I'll walk you out." He said, enjoying the sight of a fumbling Clare Edwards.

"You really don't have to." Clare began.

"I insist." He said and feeling defeated, Clare allowed him to walk her out of the dot. Once outside and welcomed to the cool breeze that blew by, Clare decided to make things less awkward. It would be easier if he was like Wesley but no. Fitz towered over her and possessed these nice pair of blue eyes that caught the light nicely…wait, what?

"We were just kidding around right. We weren't flirting or anything." Clare said quickly.

"Flirting? You thought we were flirting?" He asked and Clare could feel the butterflies again.

"No! I mean to an outsider it could appear that way but in actuality we were only talking." Clare said, finding it comforting to ensure her and Fitz were not flirting.

"Right… only talking." He said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah; friends only talk." Clare said with a nod.

"So uh, thanks for the milkshake and helping me with my assignment… friend." Fitz said.

"No problem, in fact thanks for not killing Eli." Clare smiled. He only nodded, before turning to walk away but stopped when she had lightly touched his arm.

"Just to let you know, regardless of what other people think, I think you're a nice guy." She said truthfully with that friendly smile of hers. Wearing one of his own, he suddenly leaned down and kissed her porcelain cheek, catching both of them off guard.

"Thanks." He said shyly before leaving. He didn't dare turn around to see her shocked face or reveal that he himself was just as surprised. Brushing his thumb lightly over his lips, he wandered what just happened. He kissed her on the cheek it wasn't a big deal. It was just… it wasn't part of the plan. He just wanted to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, before I start off, I would like to give a shout out to my 100****th**** reviewer****‼‼**** So everyone give a big round of applause toRainbow2malfoy for being the 100****th**** review for Chasing Doves! I appreciate the million yes' you gave me. *Big Hugs! ***

**P.S. - I would like to add that I appreciate every single one of you for reviewing my story, it really does mean a lot. Also, I do love ELI! In this story he is just a little stubborn, but isn't that why we love him? So don't think I'm going to bash Eli in this story because I would never do that Mr. Goldsworthy. **

**Chapter 9:**

"Earth to Clare, come in." Dave said, waving his hand in front of Clare's face. Snapping out of her embellished thoughts, she turned to the boy beside her. She and Dave were both on the yearbook committee, so they had met up to create page layouts.

"Sorry Dave, I just have a lot on my mind." Clare said, shaking her head.

"Boy troubles?" Dave asked with a playful smile and Clare turned to him.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, pulling in her brows. She didn't like it when boys occupied her mind…it made her feel like Alli.

"No, but I guessed." Dave laughed, turning back to his computer monitor.

"Dave you're a guy." Clare began.

"Last time I checked." He added, placing a comical expression on his face. Clare rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I mean, since you're a guy, you can explain why boys do the things they do. For instance, why would a boy give a girl mixed signals?" Clare asked, turning her body to face him. Dave blew a raspberry through his lips.

"I don't know, it usually means that he's not that into you or he is afraid of commitment." Dave shrugged, his vision still glued to the monitor.

"What if there was another guy. He compliments and flirts with you and then suddenly kisses you on the cheek?" Clare asked, her big blue eyes sparkling from the memory. Dave let out a small chuckle before turning to her.

"He, my friend, is definitely into you. I would go with the second one." he smiled.

"What if that said boy had a bad reputation?" She asked cautiously and Dave looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You can always try to change him, isn't that like a hobby for girls?" He joked and Clare laughed.

"Boys are so convoluted. Looking at the time, I have to meet two of them right now." She said with slight frustration after peaking at her watch and Dave gave her a comforting smile.

"Thanks Dave." Clare sighed, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder before sitting up.

"No problem Clare." He said with a salute.

"Oh, Clare!" He called and she turned to him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"When you and Fitz officially become a couple, can you put in a good word for me? So he won't beat me up anymore." Dave asked innocently and Clare stared in shock.

"I and Fitz aren't, I mean, it was just." She began but couldn't find the explanation.

"Who told you we were a couple?" She asked and Dave darted his eyes nervously.

"Uh, Wesley." He said and Clare let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've got to go." She said quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eli and Adam were sitting in the hall, reading comic books as usual and waiting for Clare. Today though, Adam's large eyes were fixated on Eli, who was absorbed in the graphic pages of his book. Adam wasn't sure whether he should say something or not, so he let out a quiet sigh.

"Adam, I can feel you staring holes into my skull. If there is something you want to say, just spit it out." Eli said simply, never looking up. Adam became rigid, contemplating his next move.

"Well?" Eli said, finally looking up to face him.

"I just heard something from Drew, who heard it from Alli, who heard it from Dave, who heard it from some guy named Wesley." Adam said quickly and Eli blinked.

"Wow, this information sounds very reliable." Eli joked, as he shook his head.

"Fitz and Clare are dating." Adam blurted out and Eli's piercing green eyes widened.

"What?"

"That Wesley kid saw them at the Dot the other day. He said they kissed." The feminine boy stated, hating to be the one to break the bad news but Eli only laughed. Adam furrowed his brows.

"Right and I am the Mad Hatter." Eli said sarcastically turning back to the comic in his grasp.

"Yeah, maybe it's just a stupid rumor." Adam said shrugging it off.

"Even though they have been spending time together, Clare is a smart girl. She knows to stay away from a guy like Fitz." Eli stated.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, wanting to return back to his own comic.

"Plus, if Fitz tried anything… he wouldn't stand a chance." Eli said again out of nowhere.

"Totally." Adam said nodding his head.

"So, there isn't anything to worry about." Eli stated, almost as if he were trying to convince Adam.

"Exactly." The other boy said, feeling a bit exasperated by Eli's unconvincing front. If he was jealous, he should just come out and say it. Plus Adam had no idea why Eli was looking at him, almost beckoning him to say something. Shifting his eyes, he shrugged.

"So there is nothing to worry about." Adam repeated and Eli looked away, displeased by his comment.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, watching Eli stand up and pick up his bag.

"I've got to go and see Clare." He said quickly, jamming the graphic novels into his backpack and leaving.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clare walked briskly down the hall, hoping to meet Eli and Adam on time. So many thoughts were whirling around in her head and now Wesley had to go and tell everyone that she and Fitz were dating. They weren't! They just went out for milkshakes and happened to flirt a bit. That wasn't a date, right? As she turned a corner, she bumped into an incoming figure but instead of falling back, the person caught her just in time.

"I'm sorry." Clare said apologetically into the person's chest. To save herself from the fall, she had grasped onto their shirt and had failed to let go. They emitted the pleasing scent of fabric softner and Clare found herself comfortable in the embrace.

"You can let go anytime now." Fitz smirked, placing his hands on her upper arms and slightly pulling her away. Clare's face began turning red and all she wanted to do was hide. This was going to be an awkward five minutes.

"Right, sorry about that." She said stepping back nervously and looking down towards her shoes. Yes, her ballet flats were looking very interesting at the moment.

"Is something bothering you?" Fitz asked calmly and Clare hesitantly looked up. Was he going to seriously pretend like he hadn't kissed her yesterday?

"No, I'm fine." Clare said nodding and gazed over his shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, knowing full well he was not in any school clubs.

"I just got out of detention." He answered and Clare smiled. She should have figured that out.

"What did you do?" She said, slightly scared to ask.

"Me and a few buddies were just introducing some freshman to Degrassi." He said and Clare cocked an eyebrow up. She found that very hard to believe and she crossed her arms.

"How?" She asked sceptically.

"By giving them toilet facials." He confessed and Clare couldn't hold in her small laugh.

"I'm sure they feel so welcomed, with a side of scarred." She said sarcastically and that brought a smile to his face. Time to rip off the band aid.

"Yesterday, that kiss… was just a spur of the moment thing, right?" Clare asked, with a nervous smile.

"Most likely." He said and Clare swallowed the growing lump in her throat. He seemed so unaffected by it; almost causing Clare to think the gesture harbored no feelings.

"It didn't mean anything, so we can just pretend it never happened." Clare finished off, exhaling softly.

"Okay." Fitz said, with a shrug. Good, it was established that nothing would come from the events that occurred yesterday.

"What are you doing after school today?" He asked suddenly and Clare was caught by surprise.

"I was just on my way to meet Adam and Eli. Why?" She asked.

"Thought you might want to hang out." He said simply, with a pulled in lips that created a mischievous looking smirk.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" She asked furtively, meaning it as a joke.

"No, it's my way of asking if you want to hang out." He stated and Clare gave him a graceful grin.

"That sounds really nice but-"

"Hey!" A voice called out, causing both Clare and Fitz to turn to the approaching individual.

"Eli?" Clare asked, surprised he even came looking for her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eli asked; the question was directed right to Fitz.

"Having a conversation." Fitz replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe. You have the capability to formulate sentences to have a conversation." Eli said sarcastically, with a mocking chuckle and Fitz turned away from Clare to face Eli.

"Watch it emo-boy." He snarled back.

"Guys." Clare pleaded, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Stay away from her." Eli warned and Fitz scoffed.

"You own her something?" He asked and Eli laughed once more.

"No, I don't but if I hear you trying anything on my girlfriend again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Eli explained and Fitz grabbed the collar of his black blazer and slammed him into the lockers, hard.

"You talk shit, but the last time I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend." Fitz said. Every word seemed to be laced with venom.

"The last time I checked, you had no brain." Eli retorted, wanting to get a rise from the older boy and it would have worked. Fitz was ready to punch him out but before he could even raise his arm, Clare touched it lightly.

"Fitz, please." She pleaded and he looked down at her blue eyes. There was that look again. Clenching his jaw, he turned to Eli and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Watch your back." Fitz warned, releasing his hold on the other boy. Stepping back, with one last dangerous look, he walked away.

"Eli." Clare said softly, glad that he wasn't hurt.

"I hate that guy." Eli said to himself, fixing his collar as he watched Fitz leave.

"Eli can you get down from your testosterone high and listen to me." Clare said causing Eli to turn to her.

"Fitz wasn't trying anything on me. We were just talking." Clare stated firmly and Eli shook his head.

"Then what's this stuff I'm hearing about you guys kissing." Eli asked and Clare only laughed.

"It didn't mean anything." She said truthfully and Eli narrowed his eyes.

"So you did kiss him." He asked.

"No, he kissed me…on the cheek. Seriously, it meant nothing." Clare said simply.

"I just don't trust him. First he kisses you on the cheek, next thing I know his forcing himself on you." Eli sneered and Clare rolled her eyes.

"A bit far-fetched, don't you think?" Clare asked and Eli shook his head.

"He is dangerous; I'm only looking out for you." Eli explained.

"So you're looking out for me because apparently, I'm your girlfriend now?" Clare blushed, wearing a sly smile. Eli chuckled.

"Sorry, it kind of just came out." Eli shrugged, his own cheeks developing a pink hue.

"Well, did you mean it?" Clare asked hesitantly and he turned to her. There was a slight hope that Clare's feelings were reciprocated, that perhaps there was something more to their relationship. For Eli, he wanted to protect her and so forced himself to say the last thing he wanted to say.

"Clare, I know we're only friends. I just said that so he would leave you alone." Eli stated and Clare's face fell.

"So you decided to lie and mark me as your territory, just so Fitz will leave me alone?" She asked a bit irritated as she crossed her arms. He recognized the evident annoyance in her voice and he furrowed his brows.

"Why do you sound so upset?" He asked.

"Maybe because I am Eli, maybe because it never occurred to you that I might just like you." Clare confessed and the dark haired boy parted his lips.

"Clare…" He began but she cut him off.

"Just forget it. I'm obviously just imagining things, like the flirting, the looks. Maybe I was crazy to think you might like me too." Clare said, her eyes glossing over but she refused to cry.

"I didn't mean to lead you on." He said quietly and the look in his eyes was unreadable. He couldn't have meant that.

"You're joking right?" She asked, but when he didn't say anything, she felt the world around her crashing down.

"You know what; I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable. So I'm just going to go." Clare said quickly, ignoring his calls. He wanted so badly to just smile and say he was joking, that he liked her too but he couldn't. He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve anyone. Frustrated he punched the nearby row of lockers and ran his hand through his raven locks. If only she knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: WARNING****‼ I must state this. In this chapter, it is all Fitz and Clare interaction. So if you are a strong Eclare shipper or hate Fitz with a passion, please do not read this chapter. I repeat, do not read THIS CHAPTER. Since that has been established, if you do decide to read on…you are very brave. So enjoy this little chapter and thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. **** Remember to review!**

**P.S-I like Taylor Swift.  
**

The hallways of the building were becoming smaller and she began to suffocate. She choked back the threatening tears and refused to cry, it wasn't worth it. As Clare escaped from the confinements of the Degrassi walls, she took in the refreshing air from outside.

Descending down the school steps, she spotted Fitz smoking and leaning against a nearby fence. She really wished he wouldn't smoke. Cigarettes could kill him. She hesitantly approached him, her glossy eyes trying to appear cheerful.

"Hey." She greeted with a forced smile.

"Isn't your boyfriend back there?" Fitz asked, nodding towards the school.

"Eli isn't my boyfriend and I am definitely not his girlfriend." Clare explained and he tossed his cigarette down to the pavement, not giving much of a response.

"Is that offer to hang out still on the table?" Clare asked cautiously and he turned to her.

"That depends." He stated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

To Clare, the vacant spot of lush green grass at the ravine was becoming _their_ spot. She didn't want to make it sound like some bad Taylor Swift song but it kind of was. They always ended up sitting there. Fitz had suggested she assist him with his essay and she felt that would be a perfect distraction from Elijah Goldsworthy. Fitz sat with one leg stretched out and the other propped up to support his paper as he wrote. Clare sat kneeling, whilst deep in thought.

Half way through his introduction and first paragraph, Fitz became bored, tired of having to rack up ideas. What wasn't helping either was Clare's distant look and he silently rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said breaking the silence and Clare turned to him.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, totally unaware of what he had said.

"Whatever is on your mind, do you want to talk about it?" He said again, willing to hear her rants of the Gothic loser than work on his Macbeth essay.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to hear about it." Clare said with a small smile. Fitz wasn't the kind of guy she pictured to listen to a girl's problem. He was nice but he was no Dave Turner.

"Try me." He challenged and Clare hesitated for a second. His full attention was turned to her and she sighed.

"It's about Eli." She spoke quickly.

"Joy." He said sarcastically, still waiting for her to go on.

"Well, I don't think we're friends anymore. Or at least things are going to be really weird between us." Clare explained and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?" He asked, with slight interest.

"It's just… I told him something. Something I shouldn't have confessed and now I realized how desperate and stupid I sounded!" Clare said frustrated and Fitz arched his brows.

"You told the douche-bag you liked him?" He chuckled and Clare turned to him, with 'what' etched all over her face.

"It's pretty apparent you like him. You were willing to associate with me to save his ass." He joked and Clare's face began to heat up.

"It was obvious I had a crush on Eli, which even you noticed? Well I'm officially embarrassed." She said under her breath and he laughed.

"Don't be."

"I should be. I fell for such a complicated guy. I mean; he says one thing and does the other. It's like he enjoys playing mind games with people and I was dumb enough to be one of his playing pieces." Clare stated and Fitz went rigid. Guilt crept up and he forced it back down.

"Why do you even like him then?" He asked and Clare shook her head.

"Well he was the first person to compliment me on my eyes." She said. Fitz smirked, they were rather pretty.

"Then once I got to know him better, I realized he was supportive, helpful, witty and charming. I don't know he just seemed so different from me. I guess different was what I was looking for." Clare confessed and when she realized that Fitz was genuinely listening to her, she felt self-conscious.

"I shouldn't bother you with this kind of stuff." She said turning away slightly and taking interest in the wooded area surrounding them.

"Look, I'm not good at this whole, comforting thing, but a guy who wouldn't want to be with a cute girl like you, is either gay or really stupid." Fitz said and Clare let out a laugh.

"If it would make you feel better, I can totally kick his ass for you." He smiled and Clare turned to him with a bashful grin.

"If that was your attempt to make me feel better, it worked. Though, I don't think you need to beat up Eli for me." Clare said openly and he shrugged casually.

"I would beat him up anyways." He joked and Clare shook her head disapprovingly but still wore a smile. It was nice just sitting there and talking, even if it was with Fitz. Never in a million years did she imagine socializing with him. It felt so strange, yet intriguing.

"Well, you've put up with me long enough, how is your essay coming along?" She asked and he sighed.

"Honestly, I usually don't do this much work so…" He said trailing off and handed his paper to Clare. She began to read and her eyes lit up. Grabbing a pen from her pocket, she began to jolt down things onto the paper. Fitz was okay with her editing his work, but when she continued to scribble for what seemed like a century, he pulled in his brows.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have that many mistakes." He said and Clare looked up.

"Exactly, there are no mistakes. I'm just writing down comments about your ideas." She smiled and went back to writing. Feeling left out from his own assignment, he scoffed.

"Can I see what you wrote?" He asked and Clare pressed the sheet close to her chest.

"Not until I'm finished." She said and went back to her writing. Fitz rolled his eyes. Seriously, was she writing a novel? Plus he wasn't one to wait. As she gazed at her notes, he snatched the paper from her grasp, causing Clare to gasp softly.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed, finding his action rather rude.

"You'll learn something about me…I don't wait." He said simply, staring at the blue paragraphs that adorned his paper. Before he could even read a word of it, Clare swiftly pulled the paper out of his hold. He turned to face her and saw she had the paper stretched away at arm's length.

"Well, patience is a virtue. You're just going to have to wait." She said confidently, with a teasing smile and Fitz laughed.

"You really think I can't get that from you." He said mockingly, pointing out that he had longer arms. Even though that was very true, he didn't seem to live up to his threat. He had reached out to grab it but Clare pulled it farther away, causing him to lean in, with his arm landing beside her hip.

"Fitz, you're not getting it." Clare giggled, bending her outstretched arm, to hide the assignment behind her back.

"I beg to differ." He said, slightly enjoying their little 'game' of keep away from Fitz. He reached behind her back and she leaned in, only causing him to lean in with her. Now, it was at this moment Clare noticed they were too close for comfort. Failing to retrieve the paper, Fitz placed his hand back down beside Clare's hip and sighed. His body was shifted rather close to hers and his arms rested at either side of her. Their faces were inches apart.

"You're a stubborn one." He stated, his breathe tickling her skin and Clare shivered.

"You're one to talk." She whispered with reddened cheeks. He only smirked playfully.

"There's something in your hair." He said lowly, bringing his arm up to gently interlace his fingers with her silky curls. He had lied of course; there was nothing in her hair. He just wanted to satisfy a growing curiosity and he had confirmed it. Her hair was as soft as it looked.

"Fitz…" She began but lost her train of thought. Did he always have freckles? Why hadn't she noticed them before? She began to wander if his eyes were always that sapphire color. A lot of things could have explained what happened next.

Maybe hormones had kicked in or the urge was just too strong. Perhaps he found the scent of her strawberry body spray alluring. Before Fitz knew it, he had gently brushed a feather-light kiss across her lips. It wasn't enough to startle her but just enough to inform her of his intentions.

She hadn't pushed him away though and found herself leaning in, closing her eyes and capturing his lips with her own. The kiss they shared was subtle, slow and pleasant. Breathless, Clare pulled away and fluttered her eyes open. When Fitz had done the same, they were both left to stare at one another. When realization set in, they both pulled away, jumping back as if they had just touched fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hello there, you bunch of beautiful people! I'm so happy with all the positive reviews I received for the last chapter. They made me all very happy! So here is chapter 11. **

"Eli, you're an idiot!" Adam said, as he shut his locker closed. Eli pushed himself off the one he had been leaning against and sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me man." He said, rolling his green eyes. He had just confined into Adam, about everything he wasn't ready to tell Clare.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Adam asked puzzled, thinking Eli was making things a lot more complicated then they had to be.

"It's for the best if she doesn't know." Eli explained openly. Adam pressed his lips together tightly, unsure of what advice he could possibly give to his friend. His gaze turned down the hall and he widened his pale blue eyes.

"Dude… look." Adam said quickly, nodding his head towards the scene that had caught his eye. Eli looked up and his face soon mirrored Adam's. Hell must have frozen over! He stared with disapproving eyes, as he watched Clare walk alongside Fitz. They seem to be talking, but she kept laughing at whatever it was he was saying.

"Congratulations, you have officially created an alternate universe." Adam said, giving Eli a pat on his shoulder before heading off to class.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So are you and Fitz BFF's now?" Eli asked, as he sat sideways in his desk. Clare looked up from her book with an annoyed smile.

"I'm fine Eli, thanks for asking. How are you?" She said sarcastically and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Don't play cute, I saw you two walking together down the hall this morning." He said leaning in.

"He was only walking me to class." She explained with a shrug.

"Dreamy, I bet he's a good kisser. Probably better than kicking people in the nards." Eli said sardonically and Clare looked away. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip. It was strange how he had jokingly brought that up, but there was no possible way he knew about what had happened at the ravine. Eli noticed the blush creeping on her cheeks and he pulled in his brows. Before he could even interrogate her, she spoke up.

"Don't be so immature." She stated firmly and he scoffed.

"Don't be so naïve." Eli exclaimed and Clare glared at him.

"Naïve? How am I being naïve?" She asked with irritation.

"C'mon Clare, this is Fitz you're dealing with. It's not strange how he is being Mr. Nice? That's a little out of character on his part. He is obviously using you, to get back at me." He explained and Clare laughed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the world doesn't revolve around you Eli. Perhaps, this has nothing to do with you." Clare said, every word dripping with annoyance and Eli smirked.

"I could have sworn it did." He joked and Clare narrowed her eyes at him.

"Funny, but Fitz isn't the monster you make him out to be." She said and Eli shook his head.

"So, maybe he isn't a monster but he is still a menace to society. Clare, in due time he'll be at the side of the interstate picking up trash for Kingston penitentiary." Eli stated matter-of-factly.

"There you go again." Clare said irritated. Eli raised his brows and gave her a confused look.

"You're always insulting him… he isn't that horrible. I actually think he's nice. He's bright, funny and isn't afraid to tell a girl exactly how he feels. " Clare explained angrily and Eli chuckled.

"And you said this wasn't about me?"

"Turn around, this conversation is over." Clare stated coldly.

"Gladly." He said and his voice held the same icy sting as Clare's. She held back the misery. Things weren't suppose to be like this. They weren't supposed to be arguing and exchanging cold comments. The teacher had walked into class and Clare thanked God quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the bell had ringed, Clare hurried to gather her books. She wanted to catch Eli, who seemed to be in a rush to leave class. He was already out the door when she had turned around.

"Eli wait!" She called but he pretended not to hear her.

"Eli, please just hold on." She called again, desperation in her voice. He stopped in the middle of the hall, regardless of the student traffic and Clare soon joined him.

"Things shouldn't be this way. I don't want us to argue, like we did in class today. Can't we just be friends again and have things back to normal?" Clare asked. She wanted him in her life, even if only as a friend. Eli sighed, averting his eyes away. This compelled Clare to continue.

"I get it okay. I know you don't feel the same way about me and I understand my feelings aren't reciprocated. I'll move on." She stated and Eli huffed.

"With Fitz?" He asked, clearly bothered and Clare scoffed.

"No, why does that thought bother you so much?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"It doesn't but don't lie to me. I know something is going on with you and him." Eli said knowingly. Clare adjusted the handbag that rested on her shoulder, before heaving a sigh.

"Maybe… I don't know." She said quietly and Eli looked at her with a pain expression on his face.

"Then…I don't know if I can be your friend, if you're in some kind of relationship with Fitz." Eli retorted back and Clare's face fell. Was he joking? The seriousness in his voice said other wise.

"That doesn't sound very fair Eli. You can't dictate to me who I can and cannot be friends with? This isn't the fifth grade."

"Say what you will, but I just can't do it." He explained.

"Is he bothering you?" a male's voice sounded and both Clare and Eli turned around to see Fitz and Owen.

"You know what, I was just leaving." Eli said to Clare, not bothering to look at Fitz as he turned away and disappeared amongst the bustling students.

Things weren't suppose to be this way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They sat uncomfortably on a school bench outside, a good distance apart. After their 'kiss', Clare had nervously explained that they should talk about it tomorrow after school. It would allow things to fizzle down and emotions to be sorted out. He agreed but that morning still generously walked her to class, pretending as if the moment never happened.

Clare began to notice he was good at pretending like things never happened or he was never bothered by them. He had lightened up the mood by telling her a rather funny story. Even though it was practically a dirty joke, it still gave her a good laugh.

They sat in silence. Clare nervously looked down at her folded hands that rested in her lap. Fitz sat with the impeccable urge to smoke. It was quite unbearable and he rolled his eyes.

"I like you." He said simply and this caused Clare to turn to him with widened eyes.

"Oh." She blushed.

"Can you just say you don't feel the same way, so we can get on with our day?" He stated impatiently.

"I don't know if it that's simple." She said honestly and Fitz slumped back a bit.

"Then explain."

"I'm…confused. I think I like you but I don't know." She began cautiously.

"So you don't know if you like me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I do like you but I don't know if I'm over Eli. If we were to... start a relationship, I can't be sure I can forget about him." Clare said. Fitz flashed an enticing smile.

"I can make you forget about him." He teased and Clare rolled her eyes.

"There's also something else I'm not sure about." She added. Fitz narrowed his eyes. She sure was a buzz kill.

"What?" He frowned.

"I'm not sure if I'm your type. I don't stay out after curfew, I attend bible studies and I'm always working on my school work. I don't think that's your definition of fun. I'm sure you would want to hang out with a more spontaneous girl…like Bianca." Clare explained and Fitz laughed.

"Okay first, ew. Bianca is more like a sister than anything. Second I thought I already told you I have a thing for smart girls, in fact, one in particular." He stated and Clare blushed.

"Who may she be?" She joked and he shook his head.

"Well, she has these amazing blue eyes and her name rhymes with Share." He played along and Clare gasped.

"Is it Alli?" She asked, with false shock but she couldn't help it. Her face broke into a smile and Fitz scoffed.

"So you got jokes now?" He teased.

"Perhaps, I'm not always that serious you know." She smiled. There was a slight pause before she continued.

"So…you do like me?" She asked again and he moved over, closing the gap between them.

"For the last time, yes." He said but then smiled.

"So, is this the part where I kiss you?" Fitz asked playfully and Clare gently gave him a shove.

"No… this is the part where you ask me out on a date. The next kiss will have to be earned." She said lightly and he silently rolled his eyes.

"I don't work that hard." He replied simply. Clare was about to give him a glare, but then she felt his hand grab her own.

"But you're worth it." He added. Clare would have to confess, that was the moment she fell for him. But there's a very good reason why the lamb shouldn't fall in love with the lion. Someone could get hurt or worse, killed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but school is crazy. Damn I'm tired. Anyway, here is chapter 12…I think. I made the chapter three pages extra-long to compensate. Probably still not enough. Also, I'll try to update this weekend… hopefully. I hope you like it and REVIEW!**

Eli tossed his apple up and gingerly caught it in the palm of his hand. The black of his nail polish stood out against the crimson of the fruit, which he gripped tightly. Evasively, he stole a glance at the girl he wanted and inadvertently the boy he hated. They were sitting at a table centered in the middle of the cafeteria.

Eli felt that she didn't belong there. Her white knit cardigan contrasted with their black bomber jackets. It was like seeing a dove fly with a murder of crows. It didn't look right. Plus, he could read her well.

He could tell that she was uncomfortable but she still displayed a smile. She could care less about what Bianca was saying, but she didn't have the heart to tell the raven-haired girl to shut up. Clare only nodded kindly, pretending to be interested and this caused Eli chuckle to himself.

His olive green eyes wandered from the pretty brunette to the boy who sat next to her. He suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth. What did Clare see in him? Eli couldn't help but glare, every instinct in his body told him to walk over there and punch Fitz in the face.

Almost as if Fitz could sense Eli's dirty look, he turned his head to the direction of the dark-clothed boy. A smug grin appeared on his face.

He swung an arm around Clare's shoulders, still offering Eli that arrogant smirk. Startled by Fitz's sudden gesture, Clare looked up and gave him a small smile. He gave her a kiss on her temple and when she looked down with a blush, Fitz turned to see if Eli was still watching. The other boy had but then turned away, feeling sick all of a sudden and Fitz had to contain his amusement.

"Isn't it disturbing to see Clare join the dark side?" Adam inquired before taking a bite out of his ham sandwich. Eli inhaled deeply.

"More like sleeping with the enemy." He muttered, with obvious distain. Adam turned to him as he continued to chew on the piece of food in his mouth.

"Harsh dude, if I recall everything is technically your fault." Adam said after swallowing. Eli only glared at him with narrowed eyes and Adam continued.

"If you had just told Clare how you felt and opened up some line of communication, THAT…" Adam said pointing to the table centered in the cafeteria "never would have happened." He finished.

"On the contrary, if I had opened up a line of communication, 'that' would have happened but with a different guy, preferably." Eli stated.

"It's obvious you like her dude. I can see the jealously seething through your pores. So what are going to do to get her back?" Adam asked.

"I don't deserve to get Clare back. I practically told the girl that I wanted nothing to do with her."Eli sighed.

"I'll tell you, what I told Drew. To win a girl back…you've got to do something big." Adam advised and Eli furrowed his brows.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! You're the one who wants the girl back."

"Well I can't just waltz up to her and say 'hey Clare, give me a second chance.'" Eli said sarcastically.

"It would never hurt to try." Adam suggested with a shrug.

Eli looked thoughtful for a moment before taking a bite of his apple. Perhaps Adam was onto something.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The crowd of troublemakers, with the exception of Clare, dispersed from the cafeteria. As Fitz and Clare walked out of the lunchroom, he let out a gentle chuckle. It was rather satisfying to see a pissed off Eli. It sort of made Fitz' day.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked with a smile as she stopped and turned to face him. He only shook his head and shrugged.

"I just remembered something." He lied.

"Is it another dirty joke?" She laughed.

"No." He answered, with a shake of his head.

"Then what is it?" Clare asked curiously.

"It's nothing important." He stated simply but still offered her a smile.

He liked the way her hair looked today. It was curly as usual but seemed to have a nice bounce to it. His gaze travelled from her soft locks to her pink lips and he realized something. He hadn't kissed her since the incident at the ravine. Whenever they were close to kissing, Clare managed to divert the situation away and stop their lips from meeting.

Confidently, Fitz took a step closer and gently lifted her chin, causing her to stare into his eyes.

He began to lean in but Clare parted her lips.

"Did you finish your homework?" She whispered and Fitz lowered his head to her shoulder. as he quietly chuckled into the soft cotton of her cardigan.

"You really know how to kill a moment." He said as he lifted his head. Clare only blushed.

"Well, I was just wondering. I am still your tutor." She pointed out.

"Really, I just thought you were my girlfriend with school benefits." He joked and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Fitz, I want you to do well because I know you can. So did you do your homework?" She asked again and he averted his gaze.

"No."

"Fitz!" She exclaimed softly and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it later." He said simply and Clare crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes at her scepticism and smiled.

"It's a promise." He added.

"Good." Clare smiled gesturing for his hand, which he gave her as they walked. Yep, she definitely owed him a kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clare should have known trouble was sneaking up behind her. When she heard the clicking steps, she should have dashed away. But alas, her mistaken assumption was her downfall. Clare swallowed the growing lump in her throat as her blue eyes met dark brown ones.

"Spill it Clare." Alli said with crossed arms. Clare had tried to get away but the little Bhandari had practically ambushed her at her locker.

"What is there to spill Alli?" Clare asked innocently, as she shut her locker closed.

"That Dave was right. That maybe you and Fitz are a thing now." Alli stated. Clare sighed and hugged her book close to her chest.

"I wouldn't call it a thing." Clare began but this statement caused Alli's dark brown eyes to light up and she giggled.

"So you are dating Fitz!" Alli said excitedly and by Clare's quiet yes, Alli let out a girly squeal.

"When did this happen? I want to hear everything and don't leave out any details!" Alli exclaimed quickly and Clare only shook her head. Was there any escape?

"Long story short, I became Fitz's tutor. We talked, flirted and now…you can figure out the rest." Clare stated and Alli titled her head a bit with a gleeful grin.

"Wow, I must say I did not see that one coming."

"Actually, now that I think about it, you two look cute together." Alli laughed and Clare's cheeks were turning their pinkish hue again.

"There is still one missing puzzle piece. What about Mr. Right behind you." Alli whispered as she leaned in and Clare narrowed her eyes. Processing what Alli had just said, Clare's blue eyes widened and she turned around to be greeted to the face of Eli Goldsworthy.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Alli said before making her exit. The clicking of her high heel shoes echoed through the empty hall until it faded out. Silence enveloped the two teenagers as they stood a good distance apart.

"Can we talk?" Eli asked and Clare only crossed her arms. He could tell that she didn't want to but was willing to hear him out.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need to say this." Eli began taking a cautious step forward.

"I am really sorry. I've been a complete ass to you. I don't know how to make it better… but I'd do anything to repair what we had." He finished, his green eyes were genuine. Clare nervously bit her lip.

"Exactly what did we have Eli?" Clare asked meekly, contemplating whether to turn around or to stay where she was. He averted his gaze away, before looking back at her.

"I wish I could explain it Clare, but it was special. It's something I don't want to lose." He said truthfully and Clare sighed.

"A little too late don't you think?" Clare asked with a weak smile.

"I get it. I messed up and I know I've made a lot mistakes in my life, but losing you as a friend, would be the biggest one. So, I could care less if Fitz is…" He began but was unable to finish. He just couldn't say that 'word'.

"Is what?" Clare questioned teasingly, knowing Eli found it rather difficult to spit it out. Eli clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He could tell she was enjoying this.

"Your boyfriend." Eli said, forcing the words out and Clare laughed.

"Really, it doesn't bother you anymore? Because you made it very clear earlier." Clare said apathetically.

"I've had some time to think and I shouldn't let 'him' affect our friendship." Eli stated and Clare rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth. He seemed to be telling the truth, but this was Eli.

"What game are you playing?" Clare asked as she narrowed her eyes. Eli scoffed.

"I'm offended Clare, what makes you think I'm playing a game." Eli asked.

"I can see through BS, Eli. One minute you hate Fitz with a passion and now you're willing to put things behind you? What are you up to?" Clare asked sceptically. Eli shook his head and took another step, unconsciously closing the space between them.

"Nothing Clare. I just want to make amends, honest." He smiled softly and Clare looked away. Why did he have to be so damn cute? Clearing her throat, she took a step back.

"Well, it's going to be a lot of hard work on your part." Clare began and Eli chuckled. Here came the ground rules.

"You're going to have to earn my trust. You can start this by apologizing to Fitz." She finished and Eli's smile disappeared.

"What?" He nearly shouted.

"If you meant what you said, then you'll apologize to Fitz and Fitz will apologize to you. You'll shake hands and everything will be in the past. There will be no grudges, only a clean slate." Clare said articulately.

"I won't mean it." Eli said simply and Clare shrugged.

"As long as you sell it, everything will be fine. Is that a deal?" Clare asked. Eli thought careful and realized that in the end, it would be Clare's way. Perhaps he would swallow his pride… she was worth it.

"Fine." He sighed and Clare smiled.

"Walk me outside?" She asked politely and Eli laughed.

"Won't Fitzy boy be jealous?" He joked as he grabbed her book and led the way. Clare only rolled her eyes. Oh how she missed his snarky comments.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Fitz, what the hell are you doing?" Owen asked, as he tossed up his football. Catching it, he narrowed his dark blue eyes when Fitz gave him a one word response.

"Homework." He stated simply. The two boys were hanging out around a stairwell. Owen only scoffed, cocking up a brow.

"When did you start giving a shit about homework?" He asked humorously. Fitz didn't look up from his book and settled on rolling his eyes instead.

"I promised Clare."

"Oh right, your dear little Clare." Owen mocked in a sugary sweet voice, which finally caused Fitz to look up at him with an annoyed glare.

"Dude you are so whipped! For a girl you're pretending to like, you sure are going out of your way to please her." Owen pointed out with a sleek grin.

"Who said I was pretending?" Fitz smirked, turning back to his book.

"Oh, so you actually like this girl? She isn't just a hump and dump." Owen laughed and Fitz sat up, shutting his book closed.

"I was only kidding…" Owen said with a shrug, after getting the vibe Fitz wasn't very content on his comment.

"She's a cute girl… especially the whole virgin thing." Owen continued, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Lay off man." Fitz said with evident anger in his voice.

"Okay… she's off limits." Owen finally said with a smile, taking pleasure in Fitz's annoyance.

"We're still meeting up later right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Fitz said irritated and Owen patted him on the shoulders.

"Lighten up dude! Seriously, this church girl is totally making you a pansy." Owen mocked, heading off before Fitz could even respond. Mental note: Keep Owen away from Clare.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is chapter 13 everyone. I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers! Regarding who Clare is going to end up with, I really don't want to ruin anything…. So let's keep you guessing! I'm so cruel. Hope you enjoy this and REVIEW!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was one of those nice days, where it wasn't too hot or too cold. The sun was bright and the clouds slowly rolled through the sky. The light breeze caressed the tree tops and Clare couldn't help but admire the serenity of nature. She sat at a picnic table in the courtyard to pass time since school had not started yet. She was pleased that the whole situation involving Fitz and Eli was over. They had apologized to one another and that was that.

_*Memory*_

_Well this was awkward. The four of them sat at a table inside The Dot that was located near a window. There was an uncomfortable silence and Clare couldn't bare it._

"_So, the weather has been nice lately." She said breaking the quiet air. Adam released a sigh of relief and sat up in his seat._

"_Yeah, the weather lady said it would be sunny skies." Adam added and Clare was grateful. Too bad Eli and Fitz didn't care about the weather. Fitz was slumped in his seat and bored out of his mind. Why the hell did he agree to hang out with Clare and her loser friends? Oh right, she sat with his friends at lunch._

"_I'm going to get a refill of my soda, anyone else need one?" Adam asked generously, really just wanting to get out of there. _

"_I would." Clare interjected and Adam swiftly grabbed her empty cup and hurried away. She turned to Fitz, who took interest in what was happening outside._

"_Fitz, do you want a refill?" She asked and he turned to her before shaking his head._

"_How about you Eli?" She said taking a glance at the boy across from her but he didn't respond. He sort of scowled and Clare knew why. It was because she had asked Fitz first. It was rather difficult to balance a boyfriend and a guy-friend, who absolutely hated each other. She silently rolled her eyes and tried to muster up a smile._

"_Okay, so why don't we just get it over with." Clare said and both boys turned to look at her. Glancing at both of them, she gestured for them to actually talk and Eli inhaled deeply._

"_I'm sorry Fitz." He forced out and Fitz narrowed his eyes._

"_That doesn't sound very sincere, where's the emotion Elijah?" He said sarcastically and Clare glared at him._

"_Come on Fitz." She said sternly and he rolled his eyes._

"_Fine, I'm sorry too." He said averting his gaze away. It felt as if he had just lost his manhood._

"_Really that's his apology?" Eli said with a raised brow as he looked at Clare._

"_You two have apologized, so shake hands." She instructed. The sooner it could be over, the sooner she could finally breathe. When both boys refused to oblige, Clare crossed her arms._

"_Anytime now." She said with evident annoyance and Fitz decided to make things go quicker. He lifted his arm and extended it out across the table. Eli looked from the hand to Fitz and then to the hand again, before smirking._

"_I don't where that hand has been." He stated comically._

"_Eli!" Clare exclaimed and Eli became defensive._

"_I'd feel more comfortable if there was hand sanitizer present." He said light-heartedly._

"_Just hurry up freak." Fitz said and Eli only scoffed._

"_The last time I checked, name calling wasn't used in peace settlements." He said. Fitz turned to Clare with furrowed brows._

"_Eli, just shake hands so this whole thing can be over." Clare pleaded and Eli bit his tongue. Defeated, he extended his own arm and quickly shook hands with Fitz._

"_See, was that so bad?" Clare asked with a relieved smile. Both of them only glared at her before dispersing from the table. _

"_Alright then." Clare whispered to herself._

_*Memory*_

Boys were so childish.

As she looked up from the ivory page of her novel, she noticed a rather expensive looking MGB sports car pull up near the curb. Wow, who could possibly be in there? Another Declan and Fiona Coyne? To her surprise, Eli emerged from the passenger side and shut the door closed. By what Clare could tell, he seemed upset or irritated at the least. He had not even bid farewell to the driver of the car before the vehicle sped off.

He was approaching her, anger ablaze in his eyes. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that she noticed his busted lip and slightly bruised eye and cheek.

"I have a message for your little boyfriend." He stated. Not even a hello? Clare wanted to shoot him a smart comment but that didn't seem nice.

"I'm not going to play messenger. If there is something you want to say to Fitz, you can say it to him yourself." Clare explained simply and Eli smirked with derision.

"Trust me, it would sound nicer coming from you."

"Eli what's going on?" Clare asked with obvious concern.

"Yesterday I was driving home but I didn't get far. I had a flat tire, so when I got out to fix it, somebody from behind put a black bag over my head." Eli explicated. Clare raised a brow and Eli shook his head.

"I'm not lying."

"I-I know Eli but it's hard to believe. It sounds like the beginning of an espionage movie." Clare smiled.

"I found it hard to believe too, but having punches delivered to my face and hearing them trash my car, brought me back to reality." He said sardonically and Clare narrowed her eyes.

"They attacked you?" Clare said with worry and Eli took a seat across from her.

"Yeah and they destroyed Morty. Busted in the windows, slashed the tires, and dented the exterior into oblivion." He sighed with frustration as he ran his hand through his dark locks.

"Oh my goodness and you didn't know who they were?" She asked.

"Well it's hard to identify someone with a bag over my head." He exclaimed and Clare arched her brows.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe this happened to you." Clare said, unconsciously placing her hand on his. His olive green eyes gazed down towards her porcelain hand and he couldn't help but smirk, causing Clare to retract it quickly.

"Well, just tell Fitz… he's unleashed the wrath of Eli Goldsworthy." He said standing up and Clare's breath hitched in her throat.

"Wait, you think Fitz did this?" She asked and Eli focused his angry eyes on her.

"Who else would Clare? The guy has it out for me."

"But you guys buried the hatchet. He couldn't have… he was working on his essay all last night." Clare said reassuringly. Eli only scoffed.

"Perhaps he has after school activities."

Clare only shook her head. A part of her told her that Fitz wouldn't do that, but then there was that little voice in her head who told her not to put it past him. Eli noticed the doubt in her eyes and he rolled his own.

"Don't be foolish Clare." He uttered.

"Then you shouldn't be rash Eli. Do not do anything to retaliate, okay. I'll handle things and I'll talk to him." Clare declared.

"You still think he didn't do it?" He asked with disbelief.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Eli averted his eyes away, a mocking laugh erupting from his throat. Looking back at her, he parted his lips as if to say something but he clamped them closed and walked away. Clare nervously bit the nail of her thumb. Was the universe playing a sick joke on her?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They were sitting at the computers in the library. He was nonchalantly typing up his written essay, while Clare stared at the article on her screen. She was trying to figure out the appropriate way to bring up the subject. Hey Fitz, did you happen to beat up Eli and bust up his car? Innocent smile. She rolled her blue orbs before closing the pop up window on the screen and cleared her throat.

"Hey Fitz, could I ask you something?" She asked cautiously.

"What?" His eyes never left the monitor.

"Did you hear about what happened to Eli?" This caused him to turn to her and he shrugged before answering her with a no.

"Yesterday, he was ambushed and beaten up. On top of that, his car got wrecked." Clare explained. Fitz raised a brow and let out a chuckle.

"It sucks to be him." He laughed. Yep, Karma was definitely a bitch. By her less amused face, Fitz immediately knew what was going through her mind.

"So… you think I did it." He alleged and Clare veered her gaze away.

"No it's just… you and Eli haven't been on the best terms." Clare began but Fitz interrupted.

"So, that explains why I would jump the kid."

"Fitz, don't be upset." Clare vindicated.

"Yeah finding out my girlfriend doesn't trust me, really puts a grin on my face." He said sarcastically as he stood up.

"I do trust you… but who else would do that to Eli?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know, you tell me the guy keeps secrets from you. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a lot of enemies." He answered. It was true, Clare had no knowledge of Eli's past or his former school. Fitz picked up his bag near the table, ready to leave.

"He thinks you did it." Clare said as she spun around in her seat.

"Well I didn't."

He seemed genuine but Clare could never tell with him. He was good at masking his emotions and attentions.

"Then look me in the eyes and I tell me you didn't do it. I'll believe you." Clare proposed. He placed his hands into his pockets and sighed. It took him a few seconds before making eye contact with her.

"I didn't do it." His voice never faltered.

"Then I believe you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, is he going to pay for the damages by cash or by check?" Eli inquired from behind Clare as they left school. Both of them had stayed behind to work on assignments and eventually met up at the Degrassi doors when leaving.

"I talked to him and he said he had nothing to do with." Clare said quietly.

"So?" He asked clearly not sure what she meant by that.

"So I believed him." Clare stated. Eli only laughed because he thought she was joking.

"Seriously, is that a joke?" He asked with a raised brow, still finding it humorous,

"It's not Eli. I trust him but I'm willing to help find out who assaulted you." Clare said softly but Eli was much more distraught by the fact that she was siding with Fitz.

"If you can stand there and say you trust Fitz, then you're not as sharp as I thought you were. Maybe you two deserve each other." Eli scorned and Clare was taken aback, insulted really.

"Don't…don't even start with your stupid remarks. I'm not going to stand here and start bickering with you. I want to help you Eli but I'm not going to tolerate your smart ass comments." Clare said a bit shaken, trying to hold back the threatening tears.

"Maybe it would be best if we stayed away from each other." Eli murmured, feeling slight guilt due to his statement from before.

"We can't keep doing this back and forth thing." Clare said breathlessly. It was becoming frustrating. When they took two steps forward, they only ended up taking four steps back. What was happening to them?

"All I know is that you've changed because the Clare I knew wouldn't give a guy like Fitz the benefit of the doubt." Eli stated and brushed past her, leaving her to stand on lonely steps of Degrassi community school. All Clare knew was that it was impossible to be friends with Eli, while she was with Fitz. They always seemed to argue.

Regardless, Clare was still worried about Eli. Who could have possibly done that to him? Fitz kept coming into mind but she pushed it away. He would never do something like that, not now anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Hi everybody! So I guess I'm back from a very long absence but seriously, I had to really focus on school and make the grades. So I'm really sorry. Once I got the chance to actually work on the story, I had a block writing this chapter… so it's not that great and really is just a set up for the next, which will be up really soon. I promise! Anyhow…read on and enjoy.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leave it to testosterone driven boys to stir up a commotion in the halls of Degrassi. Fitz had roughly shoved Owen aside, who had been busy conversing with Bianca near a row of lockers. The older male's dusky blue eyes narrowed, half impressed and half offended that Fitz had the guts to want to start something.

"What the hell man." Owen sneered.

"What's up with that stunt you pulled yesterday?" Fitz asked with aggravation.

"You mean your stunt? We just decided to execute it for you, no need to thank me." The jock laughed.

"Trust me, I won't." Fitz said as he gave him another rough shove.

"Seriously dude." Owen warned with annoyance, as his hands balled into fists.

"It was a stupid idea, it wasn't meant to be serious." Fitz responded with a similar tone of voice. Owen only chuckled with slight mock and shook his head.

"Why? You didn't want to hurt Clare? Well here's a news flash…I don't give a damn."

"Next time, just stay out of things." Fitz warned.

"I thought you would be glad. You wanted revenge on that loser and you got it. Don't let some church going slut make you think otherwise."

Before Owen knew it, Fitz had slammed him against the locker, his forearm pressed up against his neck. Of course, going up against Owen had its repercussions. A fist was delivered to Fitz's gut and the pain caused him to wrench over, allowing Owen to place him in a head lock.

"I'll give you an 'A' for effort, but you messed with the wrong guy." Owen mocked before releasing him from the hold. Angered, Fitz held his ground and was tempted to deliver a punch that would knock the football player out.

"I hope you two aren't up to any trouble." An older male's voice rang through the hall. Both Fitz and Owen turned to see Mr. Armstrong with crossed arms, glaring at them. Owen's lips pulled into a casual smile.

"No Coach, Bianca and I were actually just leaving." Owen reassured him. He motioned for Bianca to join him and she did, as they both walked past Fitz. Owen gave him a dangerous look, which was masked with a grin.

"Be careful who you piss off, Fitzgerald." Owen advised quietly before disappearing down the hall. Not fazed at all by his threat, Fitz looked back to see a suspicious looking Mr. Armstrong.

"Consider me gone." Fitz said, as he placed his hands up in defence. He turned around to leave and rolled his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He had snuck up behind her and gently pinched her side, causing her to look up with a startle.

"You seem hard at work." He said with a smirk, before sitting beside her at one of the picnic tables. He had noted that she had been absorbed in her math text book.

"I have a test in fourth period, just doing some last minute cramming." Clare stated with a smile before turning back to her book.

"No need, you'll probably pass." He said nonchalantly, stealing a grape from her lunch.

"You sound so sure." Clare said, giving him a playful glare.

"Is it just me or is emo-boy giving us angrier stares than usual." Fitz pointed out, totally changing the subject. He was currently in a staring death match with Eli, who was seated at another picnic table with Adam. Clare looked over to where Eli was seated and rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him." She said a bit exasperated.

"If there's something he wants to say, he should just come over here and say it." Fitz said mainly to himself.

"Ignore him." Clare repeated, but she could tell that neither boy was going to back down from their little stare match.

"You know what; let's go somewhere a little quieter." Clare said shutting her book and standing up quickly. She had the feeling that if they did not leave, something might just happen. Something always happened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You and Clare going around in circles, is kind of making me dizzy." Adam stated, after watching Clare and Fitz leave the court yard.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Eli said.

"I just can't believe Clare doesn't think Fitz is behind it." Adam brought up.

"Well believe it, apparently she 'trusts him'." Eli said sarcastically, evident disgust could be hinted in his voice as he spoke the last two words. Adam didn't know what to say next because he wasn't sure anything he could say would make things better. So when all else failed, Adam did what he did best.

"So are we still holding that memorial for Morty?" Adam asked and Eli's green eyes shone with annoyance.

"Dude, we talked about this."

"Oh c'mon, I already bought all the candles." Adam grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So there's this thing at the ravine." Fitz began as he and Clare were walking aimlessly down the hall.

"A 'thing' at the ravine sounds promising." Clare smiled with sarcasm and Fitz narrowed his eyes.

"Sarcasm, cute."

Clare only let out a quiet laugh after apologizing and signalled for him to continue.

"It's a party and I figured we should go."

"Will there be alcohol at this said party?" Clare asked glancing up at him and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"You know there will be." He said.

"Fitz, you know how I feel about underage drinking." Clare stated,

"I thought you were kidding." Fitz mumbled but decided to state the alternatives.

"Fine, there is also bottled water." He shrugged and Clare looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know, what if I cramp your style?" She joked, giving him a glance and his face broke out into a grin.

"I don't know what's worst. You using that phrase or you thinking I have a style." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It's just… I've never gone to a party in an open field at night with alcohol induced teenagers." Clare explained.

"Forget I asked." He offered. Fitz should have figured that asking Clare out to a party at the ravine was like offering her a smoke. She wouldn't be down for either.

"But, there is a first for everything." She quickly added and Fitz arched his brow.

"Seriously?" He asked with slight disbelief. What was the catch?

"Of course, I mean we can make the best out of it. Like sitting underneath the stars, drinking our bottled spring water and just talking. It should be fun." Clare said with a persuasive smile.

"Yeah… should be really… fun." Fitz said with obvious disappointment. He knew there had to be a catch. Clare smiled as she looked ahead and Fitz placed his hands into the pocket of his hooded sweater.

"Hey Clare." Dave greeted with a nod as he approached the two of them.

"Fitz, my man, what's up?" Dave said energetically as he offered the taller male a high five. Fitz only narrowed his eyes. Did he just step into the twilight zone or something?

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my face or my fist will do it for you." Fitz warned as he raised that said fist and Dave's arm instantly fell.

"Uh, s-sorry man." Dave stuttered, backing away. Clare pursed her lips and shook her head. Mental note: Work on Fitz's mannerisms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hey y'all, as promised I have the next chapter up on time. Go me! So in this chap there is drama, so be prepared. Hope you enjoy it and review.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You, Clare Edwards, are going to a party at the ravine?" Alli asked with astonishment. She shouldn't have, taken the fact her friend was dating a residential bad boy, but the ravine? Wasn't that a bit much?

"You say it with such a discouraging amount of surprise." Clare stated as she tried to tame her unruly bangs.

"It's just… I never imagined you would even consider going there knowing…" Alli began but abruptly stopped as the memories came flooding back. Clare furrowed her brows in concern and Alli shook her head, thinking it best to change the subject.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure he's going to want to do more than just drink water and talk." She added. Clare only sighed, giving up on her hair.

"Like what exactly?" she asked, hoping for some elaboration.

"Guys like Fitz are usually after one thing Clare." Alli said firmly with crossed arms.

"If you're talking about sex, I made it quite clear that would not be happening anytime soon." Clare explained, as she raised her hand and wiggled her ringed finger.

"That doesn't mean he might not think about it." Alli shrugged.

"I have a feeling you're trying to tell me something." Clare stated.

"I'm just saying Clare; don't trust him so readily." The dark haired girl said with caution.

"Alli, I get that you want to safeguard but as cheesy as this may sound, he's different." Clare explained.

"They all are at first." Alli said with a roll of her large brown eyes.

"I know, I know…it's just a feeling... kind of." Clare reassured.

"Well, I hope your right." Alli said with a worried look. Feeling the need to change the subject once again, Alli shook her head and sighed.

"Oh Clare, that outfit is not working for me."

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Clare asked looking down oblivious and Alli only laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The electronic music was loud and booming through the night-fallen field. Lights of amber and gold dangled from thin strings that were hung from the surrounding trees, allowing a luminous glow off the crowd of teenage party goers. Red plastic cups were raised, as bodies bumped and grinded to the hypnotizing tune that spewed from the nearby speakers.

Clare only stared with widened eyes, as she watched the scene before her. She wasn't expecting such as large amount of people. Usually in the day time, the ravine was scattered with a few trouble makers but this was something else.

"Fitz! Man you made it!" Bianca yelled over heads, as she pushed by people to approach Clare and Fitz. She wasn't alone though. Being pulled right behind her was K.C Guthrie, a goofy grin on his boyish face and admiration in his hazel eyes. As soon as Clare saw him, she froze. What was he doing here?

"Clare?" K.C asked with the same amount of astonishment as Alli had. It was weird seeing Saint Clare at a party, let alone with a guy like Fitz. Bianca furrowed her brows.

"You two know each other?" she asked, looking from K.C to Clare, then to K.C again. Clare shook her head and her eyes pleaded for K.C to play along. Drawing his brows, he pressed his lips together.

"We share a few classes." K.C offered as an answer to Bianca's question. Accepting it, she let out a laugh.

"Well, this party is boss and I'm totally getting wasted." She announced before grabbing K.C's hand and dragging him to the bar cooler. Clare let out the breath she was holding and casted her eyes down. What an awkward run in. Fitz noticed this but decided not to ask just yet.

"Do you want some water?" He asked and Clare looked up.

"Yeah." She smiled and he headed in the same direction as Bianca and K.C had. Maybe coming to this party was a bad idea Clare thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, how do you know that Guthrie kid?" Fitz asked as he gave her a red plastic cup. Clare had to refrain from sniffing it. Not because she didn't trust him but because it was just a natural reaction for her. She quickly looked up and shrugged.

"Like he said, we have a few classes together." Clare explained and Fitz only smirked.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Fine, if you're going to twist my arm… we dated back in the ninth grade, which I don't think even counts." Clare stated. Okay, he'll admit it. Maybe that made him a little jealous. He never really did like that Guthrie guy. Something about how he wanted to taint his golden boy image, really bothered Fitz. Now with the information that he once had Clare, really didn't help that cause either.

"Wow, you really know how to pick them." Fitz joked and Clare narrowed her eyes in amusement.

"Is that really something to say, knowing that I'm dating you?" She laughed.

"I never said you weren't making progress." He smiled and Clare playfully hit his shoulder. They made their way to that special spot at the ravine and Clare took that opportunity to look up at the sky.

"Wow, you can really see the stars out here." She said with delight.

"Yeah I guess." Fitz said with disinterest, as he took a sip from his water. Man he could go for a Jack Daniels right about now. Clare turned her head to glare at him.

"It's romantic." She stated and Fitz had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, if you're into all that kind of stuff." He countered and Clare sighed.

"It's nice to know how feel on that matter." Clare said sarcastically before looking up again. Fitz rolled his tongue on the inside of his mouth and titled his head back with a sigh. Whatever will make her happy right? He nervously grabbed her hand and with the sudden contact, Clare looked down at their hands and then to him with a boastful smirk. He turned to her with tinted cheeks and frowned.

"Don't look at me like that." He said lowly and Clare laughed as she moved in closer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey B, come over for a second." Owen called and Bianca swiftly turned around, her long curls danced with her movement.

"Owen! Hey, what's going on?" She slurred, clearly smashed.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked with narrowed eyes and a raised brow.

"Just like three cups." She giggled, holding up five fingers. Owen only shook his head before continuing.

"I need you to do something for me." Owen stated and Bianca looking distracted for a moment turned back to him.

"I told you Owen, I'm not doing that again." She said firmly, poking him weakly in the chest.

"Not that, something else." He corrected. He turned his gaze to Fitz and Clare who were sitting all cozy like with one another out in the field. A mischievous smile spread across his face and his already dusky blue eyes darkened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That kind of music is vulgar." Clare commented and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I'd take rap over alternative indie, whatever that is, any day." He interjected. They had decided to talk about their favourite music and when Fitz began spitting out unfamiliar names, Clare realized that their taste of music was completely different.

"Why don't you give it a chance?" Clare persuaded.

"You might just like it." She added and he chuckled.

"Right, that's like you listening to DMX and liking it."

"We could make a compromise. I listen to DMX and you listen to a song by Phoenix." Clare suggested and Fitz smirked. Before he could respond, Bianca came up behind them and gave them quite a startle, so much that Clare accidently spilled her water on the ground.

"Shoot." Clare said to herself

"Oh, that's my bad lovebirds." Bianca apologized with a giggle. Fitz silently scowled as he stood up.

"It's alright; I'll get you another one." He said before heading off.

"Don't take long!" Bianca called after him but turned with a drunken giggle to Clare.

"You two are so cute together." She said before letting out a hiccup.

"Ah, thanks." Clare said, not sure how to respond to that.

"You know K.C calls you Saint-Clare. He is so funny." She laughed.

"Really?" Clare said with fake interest and smile and Bianca nodded,

"Don't worry, he told me you two had a thing." Bianca said knowingly, with a reassuring gesture that it didn't bother her, why would it?

"He is so cute though, I don't understand why you ever let him go. Wait, do you want to see a picture I took of him?" Bianca asked with widened brown eyes.

"That's alright." Clare began but Bianca had already whipped out her phone and began going through the albums.

"Okay then." Clare mumbled.

Sure enough there was a close up shot of K.C on Bianca's phone, looking like he always did. Bianca smiled and began shifting through her images, some were of K.C, others of different boys until something else caught Clare's eye.

"Wait! Go back." She said and Bianca looked up at her.

"Yes M'am." She said with fake obedience in a drunken stupor and she slid the image back on her touch screen. Clare's blue eyes widened as she took in the image before her.

"That's Eli's car." She said with disbelief. Yes, there was Eli's battered car surrounded by the likes of Owen and his friends.

"How did you get this?" It was a stupid question but she needed to know. Bianca only smirked before shrugging innocently.

"I was there, actually I helped. We were just teaching some freak a lesson." Bianca explained, switching the image to one of her and Owen posing, still dressed in their black attire.

"Does Fitz know about this?" Clare asked shakily.

"Did he know about it? It was his idea." Bianca laughed.

"What?" Clare asked, as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Sorry to break it to you doll face but he was using you to get back at Eli. You know to make Eli jealous and turn you against him. I never expected it to work though. You know what else he planned for you tonight?" Bianca explained leaning in. Clare's eyes began to gloss over and she held back the threatening tears. Bianca took pleasure in this, letting out a chuckle as she glanced down at Clare's purity ring.

"He was planning on making you take off that ring." Bianca whispered and Clare shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to believe her but it made sense. Everything made sense now. Clare quickly stood up and hurried to get away from Bianca, the party and most of all Fitz. How could she have been so stupid and naïve? Alli was right, hell even Eli was right. The tears began to trail down her rosy cheeks and all she wanted to do was hit something. Fitz, who had been talking to someone by the bar cooler, noticed Clare's hurried figure.

"Clare." He called, approaching her but when she ignored him he furrowed his brows and went after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a smile as he gently grabbed her wrist. Clare whipped around and when he caught sight of her tear-stained face, his smile disappeared and realization washed over him.

"What did she tell you?"

"Enough." Clare snapped back and roughly pulled her wrist away from his hold.

"Clare- "He began but she cut him off.

"You lied to me. You've been lying this whole time. To think I trusted you." She exclaimed with disgust.

"Let me explain." He stated firmly with furrowed brows.

"What is there to explain? That you used me to get back at Eli and put on this whole pathetic 'I'm misunderstood act'." Clare sneered.

"What I told you about my life, was not an act." He said with held back anger.

"What else did you lie about? Did you lie about needing a tutor?"

_Yes_

"No."

"Was it just some elaborate plan to make Eli jealous?"

_Yes_

"No."

"Did you even like me?"

_Yes_

"Clare, please." He said defeated. She only backed away, a good distance.

"Eli was right; I should have never believed you. I was too stupid to listen because I wanted to think that maybe there was some good in a guy like you. Thanks for proving me wrong." Clare scoffed not even wiping the tear from her cheeks.

"Alright, maybe I lied and maybe I had bad intentions but I never planned on falling for you." He stated truthfully, feeling rather vulnerable to lay out his feelings like that. Clare looked at him and then veered her eyes away. She looked thoughtful for a moment and Fitz thought for a split second, she might just forgive him. She only shook her head.

"Just stay the hell away from me." She demanded before walking away from him. He wanted to call after her but what was the point… she hated him. She had every right to.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Crap.

How could she not remember the way, in which they came? She turned slightly, still not recognizing her surroundings. Feeling lost, Clare leaned up against a nearby tree and let out a frustrated sigh. She just needed to think for one minute. Hearing a twig snap, she quickly lifted her head and her gaze landed on a familiar figure.

"Just me." Owen assured lifting his hands up in a harmless fashion. Yeah, Clare remembered him. He was on the football team; occasionally hung out with Fitz and just happened to be in the photo's Bianca had taken. Noticing her slumped shoulders and puffy eyes, Owen titled his head slightly.

"Why such a glum face? You're at party, with booze, music and hey…Owen's here." He stated and Clare laughed. Not because she found his comment charming but because she couldn't stand him. The fact he was even there, made her less happy.

"That's real comforting." She countered with sarcasm and Owen had to stop himself from retaliating with a smart ass comment of his own. Shrugging with a smirk, he took a step closer.

"I can see why Fitz likes you. You seem like a strong and independent girl. I bet you can't be easily manipulated." He claimed with slight mock and Clare shot him a hard glare. Yep, he was getting under her skin.

"Just leave me alone." Clare demanded firmly but Owen didn't budge.

"I could or I could tell you about the bet Fitzy boy made." He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the epic reviews and here is the next installment of Chasing Doves. It's going to be a long winter break, since Degrassi won't be back on until February. What to do!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There was a bet? Clare sighed with evident annoyance. Even as tempting as that sounded, why would she want to know about it. Wasn't she humiliated enough? Owen chuckled, enjoying her aggravated body language.

"Let me just remember what it was called." Owen said, feigning memory loss. Clare rolled her blue eyes and then Owen grinned and snapped his fingers in recollection.

"I think it went a little like, who could deflower Clare Edwards first." He said trying to mask the evident amusement on his face. Clare's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to think of that. Owen was full of crap and she didn't want to believe him. Yet he and Fitz were best of buds, sounded like something they would converse about.

"You guys are disgusting." Was her only response and Owen placed his hand on his chest and grinned with a fake expression of pain.

"Ouch, that was harsh but I didn't come up with it sweetheart. Not saying I wouldn't take part." He shrugged and when he caught sight of her distraught face, he laughed.

"Hey be flattered. Guys want to bone you." He said matter of factly. Why was she still listening to him? Clare didn't need this and she pushed herself off the tree and proceeded to leave. As she passed him, Owen grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Where are going, thought we were having a conversation?" He asked.

"Let go of me." Clare said rather calmly and Owen smirked.

"You know, I'd be more than happy to help you get back at Fitz. Maybe make him jealous." He suggested as he gave her body a look over. Even though she was fully clothed, Clare felt revealed at that moment and wished she had brought her sweater. The way he was looking at her was very discomforting.

"There's a spot behind those trees over there." He indicated with a slightly husky voice and Clare tried to pull her arm back, which was pointless.

"If I had the choice to be mauled by a bear or lose my virginity to you, I'd take the bear." She stated simply, trying to pull her arm from his grip once again but it only seemed to tighten. His once amused face flashed to that of annoyance and he let out a chilling chuckle.

"I thought I was being nice for offering, but I think girls like you need a little push." He said as he did just that and shoved her against a nearby tree.

"What are doing?" Clare asked frantically.

"Relax, you might just like it." He whispered, as he gently trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"No, let go." Clare demanded, trying to break free but her small frame couldn't fend off his larger one. Just as Owen began to pop open the first button on Clare's cardigan, he heard a nearby rustling and turned his head to see two drunken teenagers stumble in on them. Clare recognized the blond guy from before and was a tad bit relieved because there sudden presence seemed to cease Owen's actions. The two teens looked just as surprised as they did. The blond guy spoke up as the inebriated girl hanging on his arm giggled.

"Oh, sorry bro didn't know this spot was taken." He apologized and Owen scowled. Clare immediately and roughly pushed Owen away. With shaken breathes, she shoved past the two drunken teenagers, who were inadvertently her saviours.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fitz couldn't find her and he presumed that she had went home but when Scottie began bragging that Owen had that virgin girl in the woods, he quickly sought out for her. He saw Owen leaving the woods with a rather pleased look on his.

"Where is she?" Fitz asked more as a demand then a question. Owen only raised his brow and when realization hit that he was talking about Clare, the jock couldn't help but place a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh, little Edwards… I think she headed home. I probably made her tired." He boasted and Fitz furrowed his brows.

"Don't worry…" Owen began as he patted Fitz's shoulder "…I used a condom." He left before Fitz could respond.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All she had to do was stick with her plan. What was her plan you ask? Avoid Mark Fitzgerald as much as possible. It would have been easy if he wasn't already loitering near her locker. She silently cursed under her breath and tried to turn around smoothly without being seen. Too bad the guy had eyes like a hawk and caught her in his line of vision.

"Clare." Fitz called, as he approached her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." Clare stated not turning around. Slightly annoyed, Fitz grabbed her wrist and turned her body towards him. It was then that she noticed the fresh bruise on his face.

"What happened?" She asked unconsciously and mentally kicked herself for doing so. Fitz only smiled by her concern and shrugged.

"I punched Owen…and then he punched me back." He stated simply causing Clare to arch her brows.

"May I ask why?" She questioned and he averted his gaze quickly.

"He was saying shit about you and him in the woods."

Clare's eyes darkened and with that scene playing in her mind, she yanked her wrist away from him.

"I appreciate you defending my honour and all, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you." Clare explained and Fitz only sighed.

"Did you make a bet with Owen on who could sleep with me first?" Clare asked. Fitz pulled in his brows as a look of shock adorned his face.

"What?"

"It's a simple yes or no question." She huffed impatiently.

"No, I didn't." Fitz responded back and Clare looked away. Perhaps the idea crossed her mind that he had but she was never entirely sure about what was going on in that head of his. He was a difficult person to read. Telling by her non-trusting stance, he sighed.

"Can I at least explain myself?" He said and Clare shrugged.

"That depends, will it be the truth?"

"Yes." He went silent after that and Clare couldn't understand what he was contemplating about, perhaps another lie maybe? She crossed her arms and Fitz finally made eye contact with her.

"At first, I just wanted to tick Eli off. I thought the best way was by making time with his girl. So I asked you to tutor me." He stated.

"How exactly was that supposed to make Eli jealous?" She asked sceptically and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I was probably just going to say things and flirt with you in front of him." Wow, something he and Owen had in common.

"Your plan sounds flawed." Clare said and Fitz only gave her a knowing grin.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't betting on this one minor issue." He responded. Clare pursed her lips.

"What might that one minor issue be?" She asked.

"I might end up liking you." He replied and Clare blushed.

"I wasn't expecting on opening up to you and I didn't think a girl like you would ever consider liking a guy like me." He explained truthfully. That caused Clare to smile a bit, maybe there was still some hope that this wouldn't end badly. She just wanted him to answer one more question.

"Was Bianca lying about it being your idea to hurt Eli?" She asked suddenly. He shut his eyes momentarily, cussing out Bianca silently. Why the hell did Clare have to bring that up?

"Fitz." Clare said quietly calling his attention and she noted his eyes held a different emotion.

"No-" he began but when he caught her disappointed expression he quickly continued.

"It was only a joke. I didn't know the others would take it seriously." He explained.

"I asked if you knew anything about it, and you looked me in the eyes and said no." She replied. Fitz narrowed his eyes.

"So you lied to me." Clare spoke.

"It's not like I actually did it."

"You still implanted the idea in their heads, which is worse." Clare argued and Fitz had rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I lied but I did it so you wouldn't get upset." He stated back. She was silent for a moment and he could tell she was thinking about something.

"This is going to sound really sappy and probably ridiculous but I really do like you Clare." He said with a hint of shyness as he rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes away from hers. Clare noticed the hint of red on his cheeks and scowled at how adorable he looked confessing that.

"Fitz-" Clare began but she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Look, can we just start over?" He asked quickly and Clare looked down. She inhaled deeply while still in thought. This was going to be difficult.

"I… don't think I can." She exhaled softly and worked up the courage to gaze into his eyes, which only reflected rejection and…hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said immediately after but he only looked away.

"Yeah, whatever." He responded coldly and brushed past her, leaving Clare to watch as he walked away. Even though he had changed, she just couldn't take him back like that. Not after he had lied to her. It was just the principle of things. Clare could feel the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Damn principles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Was… she crying? Eli cocked a brow up and stepped into the empty English classroom. Sure enough, there she was. Her face was buried in her hands and when Eli sat on top of his desk in front of her, she didn't raise her head.

"What do you want?" She asked, the question muffled by her hands.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well with Fitz?" He asked cautiously. Suddenly Clare lifted her head up to look at him, revealing her slightly red and puffy eyes.

"Well you were right." Clare said to him. Eli only looked down and the silence was killing her.

"Isn't this the part where you say 'I told you so'?" She asked. Eli smirked and clasped his hands together.

"I don't like kicking people when there already down." He said truthfully and Clare laughed.

"That's surprising; I thought you would be all over this, rubbing it in my face." She responded with a weak smile.

"What happened?" Eli asked with evident concern and Clare shook her head.

"Let's just say it was one big elaborate scheme to get back at you. So congratulations Eli, the world does revolve around you." Clare stated as she sat back and Eli only smirked.

"Well it only seems fair since I am larger than life, to get my own orbit." He joked and Clare laughed.

"Do you think you're funny?" she asked light heartedly with a smile. He leaned in and offered her a conceited grin.

"No…I think I'm adorable." With a roll of her eyes, Clare kicked the bottom of his chair with her foot, causing him to have to catch his balance.

"I was kidding." He laughed. Clare only stuck out her tongue in response, but she couldn't stop the tears that continued to trail down her cheek.

"Hey, I don't like to see you cry." Eli said softly as he leaned in and brushed one tear from her porcelain skin.

"I just feel so stupid." Clare explained quietly.

"You're not stupid Clare… you're too damn nice." Was Eli's response and she smiled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Let me take you to The Dot after school, cheer you up." Eli offered and Clare looked up at him, a small blush developing on her cheeks but it could easily be masked with the fact she had been crying.

"That sounds really nice."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you still mad at me?" Bianca groaned, mostly due to her hangover, which was still bothering her. She had previously popped two aspirins into her mouth and settled on chugging down the contents of her water bottle. Fitz didn't respond and only slammed his locker closed, causing Bianca to flinch from the loud noise.

"Dude chill, I was so drunk, I can't even remember what I said to her at the party." The raven-haired girl stated, rubbing her temple to soothe the throbbing head ache. Yet again there was no response.

"Come on Fitz, you'll get over it, she just some stupid girl." Bianca sneered and he turned to her sharply. He parted his lips, as if to tell her off but he stopped himself. Instead he pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head. He left her staring blankly at the spot he had just been standing. Why did Bianca feel like she had to fix something?


End file.
